Transformations
by plshade
Summary: Just the usual. Something decides to use Sunnydale as a playground and turn the scooby gang into scooby snacks but what's up with Xander?
1. Chapter One

Title: Transformations   
Rating: PG-14 give or take a few years   
Spoilers: I reserve the right to claim that just about anything from the first three seasons is fair game.   
Summary: Just the usual. Something decides to use Sunnydale as a playground and turn the scooby gang into scooby snacks but what's up with Xander?   
Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. Joss & ME own the characters, I own nothing and make nothing from this story. In other words; Don't want them. Don't need them. Couldn't afforded them if I did.   
Note - _thoughts_   
  
  
Transformations   
  


Chapter One

  
  
The cemetery was quiet. Only the sounds of the wind blowing through the trees, insects, and the occasional rat scurrying among the headstones could be heard in the darkness of the night. This tranquil setting was shattered when a figure jumped through one of the many bushes found in the graveyard.   
  
The figure moved out of the shade of the bush and into the moonlight, slowly looking around. The faint light revealed a man in his late twentys, dressed in a black suit that was covered in dirt. He wore a look of confusion and agitation as he surveyed the area.   
  
SNAP   
  
The man jumped at the harsh sound. Quickly looking behind, the man started to run in the opposite direction. Fear was clearly written on his face as it morphed into the demonic visage of a vampire.   
  
Out of the vampire's wake, a second figure stepped into the clearing. This one was shorter and more feminine in nature. Buffy Summers, The Vampire Slayer, carefully walked out from the darkness. Her whole body shifted slight to the left and then to the right with each footstep. Her attention was focused on finding any hint of where her quarry went but a small part of her mind was busy berating herself. _I could've nailed it with my stake if I hadn't stepped on that small branch. Now I don't know which way the blood sucker went._   
  
Deciding to try something different, Buffy stopped moving and began to open up all of her senses. _I don't see anything moving. My spider-sense tells me he's still here so maybe I could try listening._   
  
Standing completely still, Buffy closed her eyes and tried to listen for any sign of the vampire. Among the soft but irritating sounds of insects and rats, Buffy could faintly hear the sounds of someone running and took off in that direction.   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
A short time after the Slayer exited the area, another male figure emerged from the same set of bushes but moved around the clearing instead in entering, preferring to stay in the shadows. The man shook his head in silent laughter over Buffy's attempts to slay the fleeing vampire. Twice, the deamon slipped through her fingers just when she was about to dust him.   
  
The man was about to continue shadowing the two when a new sound in the cemetery caught the his attention. After a short bout of indecision over whether to follow the Slayer or investigate the source of the sounds, the man slowly moved away from the path that Buffy took and disappeared into the night.   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
"Oh, this is fun." Buffy grumbled, sarcasm dripping from each word. Buffy was currently sitting on a tombstone, having decided that it was time to take a break. A few feet from her was a pile of ashes that belonged to the vampire that she was chasing earlier.   
  
Buffy looked around the the cemetery, She was almost disappointed that she only encountered one vampire so far. She was so restless that she was beginning to feel that boredom, not the threat of vampires, was going to be the death of her. _Willow's been so busy getting ready for college and spending time with Oz, she doesn't have time to hang out with me as much._ she complained internally, wishing that her friends were here to keep her company.   
  
Hopping off the grave marker, Buffy had just started the long trip to the next cemetery when she came across one grave in particular that sparked a old memory.   
  
  
~Flashback~   
  
"It's ... nice," she said, looking at a heart-shaped pendant.   
  
"But do you think Cordelia will like it?" Xander asked, walking over to where she was sitting on a grave stone.   
  
"I don't know," she said, cupping the locket in her hand, "Does she know what one of these things is?"   
  
"Okay, big yuks," Xander yanked the item out of the her hand. "When are you guys gonna stop making fun of me for dating Cordelia?"   
  
"I'm sorry. But never," When Xander lower his head with a resigned smile she added, "I just think you could find somebody more ... better."   
  
"Uh, alternate universe, maybe," Xander said mockingly, "Here, the only other person I'm interested in is um... unavailable."   
  
~Present~   
  
  
Buffy snapped back to reality as she was tackled to the ground from behind. Her attacker then pressed Buffy face first into the grass. "You really should pay more attention at night, little girl."   
  
Before Buffy could get her bearings, she was roughly turned over, onto her back. She looked up to see the protruding ridges on her opponents face above her. "Vampire." Buffy grated out as he straddled her waist and held both her hands above her head.   
  
"Human." the vampire sneered.   
  
Buffy tried to free herself but lacked the leverage as the vamp firmly moved her head to the side, exposing her neck. Through all this, Buffy keenly felt the absence of her friends. She could almost imagine Willow shoving a cross into the vampire's face while Xander pulled it off of her.   
  
"Just like they did with Angel," she whispered.   
  
"What did you say?"   
  
Buffy answered the vampire's question with a forceful headbutt causing him to release his hold on her and back a few inches away from her. Using the distraction, Buffy tucked her legs up in between herself and the vamp and kicked it directly in the chest. Before the vampire knew what was happening, he was sent flying through the air.   
  
Buffy quickly sprang to her feet, expecting the vampire to attack again but she found herself alone. She quickly looked aroud and was surprised to find that the undead creature was almost thirty feet away, lying under a bush.   
  
Cautiously, the blonde walked to the vamp and pulled it from the bush by it's feet. Without the bush to block her view, Buffy was startled to see that the deamon's chest was completely caved in. With morbid curiosity, the Slayer paused to watch as the vampire's demonic healing powers slowly began to reconstruct the rib cage and the surrounding muscles. The vampire was almost fully healed before she remembered to stake the demon's heart.   
  
Buffy slowly stood up as the ashes settled into the ground. In the back of her mind, a small part of her was concentrating on a feeling she was experiencing. Just on the fringe of her senses, she could feel that someone was near her. Watching her. She could tell it was male and that he was surprised about something and then nothing. Like he was never there but she knew that he was off some distance to her right.   
  
Buffy cautiously approached where she thought the stranger was. Surveying the area, she saw what looked like signs of a brief struggle and several obvious piles of ash. "Vampires."   
  
Buffy sighed loudly as she guessed from the lack of bodies or even blood that the vampires were the losers here. "Great! Now there's a new mystery guy in town and apparently vamps are no problem for him. Just what I need, something else to worry about besides getting ready for college." Buffy started walking in the direction of her home. "Next time I'm dragging Willow out here with me. I'm so bored that I would not be surprised if I started talking to myself. Then you know what will happen next. Yep, that's right. I will be making a trip to..." Buffy continued to rant out loud as she disappeared into the night.   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
"No!!"   
  
Buffy bolted upright in her bed, breathing heavily as she tried to rid herself of a nightmare she just just woke up from. Buffy couldn't bring herself to finish that thought and laid back down.   
  
Calming down slightly, Buffy decided to try to forget about the dream. She left her bedroom to walk downstairs and into the kitchen. Feeling her stomach growl, she stuck her head into the refrigerator to find something to eat.   
  
"Buffy, what are you doing?"   
  
Buffy quickly jerked out of the refrigerator. Turning, Buffy saw Giles standing outside his office. He walked to Buffy and knelt before her. "Buffy," He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and began to dab it around her mouth. "You take a greater chance of making a mess of yourself if you are sloppy." Giles cleaned Buffy's face and pointed to the table behind her. "Now finish eating. You will need your strength when you fight the vampire waiting for you."   
  
Buffy looked up at the vampire leaning against a bookshelf then turned back to the table in the center of the Sunnydale High Library. On it was the still form of Xander. Her eyes locked on to the open and leaking wound on his neck. Without thinking, Buffy lowered her mouth to Xander's neck and started to drink his blood.   
  
"Buffy?"   
  
Buffy raised her head to look at her friend. "Xander?" Buffy then looked around confused. "What.."   
  
"Buffy!"   
  
Buffy shot up and looked around. She was in her bedroom, in bed and her mother was sitting next to her.   
  
"It was just a nightmare, honey. Everything is alright," Joyce cooed to her daughter and drew her into a hug. She carefully ran her hand through Buffy's hair as her daughter tried to calm down. When she thought Buffy was ok, Joyce quietly asked. "Buffy, was your dream about Xander?"   
  
"Xander?" Buffy voice trembled.   
  
"Yes honey. I heard you say his name when I tried to wake you up." Joyce let Buffy lay back down. "Was it one of your special dreams?" Joyce asked referring to a Slayer's prophetic dreams.   
  
Buffy shuddered as she remembered the dream. _What was that? Why was I drinking Xander's blood? What does-_ Buffy was shaken from her thoughts by her mother.   
  
"Buffy?"   
  
Joyce was now worried. Buffy could see it plainly in her face. "Mom, I don't know," Buffy could see the faint morning light shining in her window. "But I should tell Giles about it." Buffy saw her mom's face fall in disappointment. Buffy grabbed Joyce's arm as she turned to leave. "Mom, it's nothing against you. It's just.. I mean.." Buffy closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. "I think Xander's gonna die and it will be my fault."   
  
Joyce returned to her daughter's side. "Oh Buffy. Are you sure?" Buffy shook her head "What about the other dreams you have been having for the past week? Do you think that they are related?"   
  
"No, or at least I don't think so."   
  
"Have you told Mr. Giles about them?" Once again, Buffy shook her head. "Why not?"   
  
Buffy shrugged her shoulders. "They don't feel like normal Slayer dreams. Hell they don't even fell like normal dreams. They're... different."   
  
After checking the time, Joyce got to her feet and went to go downstairs. "Why don't you get cleaned up while I cook up some breakfast. I think I'll go to the gallery early today. That way I can drop you off at Mr. Giles'."   
  
As much as she wanted to pull the covers back over her head, Buffy slowly did as her mother instructed.   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
Giles tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. He knew something was wrong with Buffy when she barely smiled at his attempt at a joke about her being awake at the crack of dawn. "Buffy, you mentioned dreams when you arrived. Are you having more prophetic dreams. Has some new malignant force come to Sunnydale?"   
  
With a resigned sigh, Buffy answered. "I don't know and just me."   
  
"What?" Giles was confused.   
  
Buffy sat on the couch. "Apparently, I get to kill Xander," She paused as if remembering something. "I suppose it's not surprising since he seems to be a recurring dream guest for the last week."   
  
Giles was shocked. "You have dreamt of killing Xander for the last week?!"   
  
"No!" Now Buffy was shocked that he would suggest that. Calming down she continued, "Only last night, the others were different. Centered on Xander."   
  
"How do you mean, centered?"   
  
Buffy fell sideways on the couch. "In my dream last night, we were in the old school library. You were there, telling me to eat so I would be strong enough to fight a vampire. So I turned to Xander and drank his blood." Buffy paused to shiver at that memory and watched Giles as he cleaned his glasses for a second. "But the other ones, I guess you could say that I saw them from Xander's point of view. It wasn't me watching what was happening to Xander, I lived it through him."   
  
Giles saw a few silent tears fall as she finished talking after which Buffy just laid there with a blank look on her face. "Do you want to tell me about them?" Buffy closed her eyes and shrugged weakly. "I may not be a god as you once called me but I might be able to help."   
  
Buffy's face scrunched up in confusion. "When did I call you a god?"   
  
"I believe it was just after you vanquished Amy's mother." Giles said, amused.   
  
Buffy remembers back to the year when she first came to Sunnydale. She had just kicked Catherine's ass and Giles was regaining consciousness.   
  
  
~Flash~   
  
"Well, that was, um, interesting." She holds out her hand and pulls Giles to his feet.   
  
"Are you guys okay?"   
  
"I'm fine." Amy says.   
  
"I assume the, um, all the spells are reversed. It was my first casting so..." Giles inhales sharply. "I may have got it wrong."   
  
"You saved my life! You were a god!" She was quick to praise him.   
  
~Flash~   
  
  
"Buffy?"   
  
Buffy's attention snapped back to reality. "Sorry Giles. My mind wandered."   
  
"That much was obvious. Now before we discuss your dreams, was there any activity last night?"   
  
"There were a few vamps but Giles," she paused to collect her thoughts. "I felt someone new. I didn't get a look at him but I saw his handywork." Buffy said as she moved back to a sitting position on the couch to make room for Giles.   
  
"Handywork? Were there many people hurt?" Giles asked expecting to be told about a new evil.   
  
"No, nothing like that. By the time I got there, I found four piles of vampire ash but there was almost no signs of a struggle. At least not the kinds of signs that you'd expect four vampires would leave."   
  
"Really?" Giles was surprised. "Do you think this fellow could be a possible ally?"   
  
Buffy just shrugged her shoulders. "He didn't feel a vampire or any other demon I've faced and he's like a 6.0 on the power richter scale but... Oh I don't know. I hope so. I really don't feel like taking on a powerhouse like him right now."   
  
Seeing this display of frustration and guessing what the real source of it was, Giles laid a hand on his young friend's shoulder. "Buffy, maybe you should tell me about the dreams you have been experiencing."   
  
Buffy sagged further back into the couch.   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
Pain lanced through his shoulder as he raised his hand to the door in front of him. Pain that reminded him of waking up to the vampires that crashed into the building he was staying in. _I should have remembered that vampires could enter that place without permission._ Even now his hand was shaking with the unusual effort he had to put into opening the door.   
  
_He will know what is happening to me._   
  
That thought was all that sustained on his way over to the man's home this morning. The possiblility of help kept him going this last week.   
  
_Those vampires just walked in like they owned the place and tried to use me as breakfast... or would that be supper?_ He shook his head slightly at that mental question then he paused as he remembered the flash of blue light before the vampires literally disintergrated. _And now I feel as weak as a kitten._   
  
The surprisingly unlocked door opened and he shuffled inside. He immediately had the odd feeling of his energy being drained from him when he walked in the door. He could hear voices from inside and he quietly shut the door behind him as he listened.   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
Buffy had stopped talking for a moment and Giles went over in his mind about what he has just learned. _Interesting. In the past week Buffy has had some very vivid and realistic sounding dreams about Xander's road trip._ Everything she said sounds exactly the way he has come to expect from the young man. From his never ending bad luck when his car literally died in the middle of nowhere to his sense of duty to save a woman from being attacked by vampires. A virtue in Xander that had almost got himself killed on occasion.   
  
Giles was interrupted from his thoughts when Buffy started up again. "... then in last night's dream, Xander was trying to stop a demonic sacrifice. He was running and then there was this flash of light and..." Buffy grimaced and cross her arms across her chest and fiercely clutched her shoulders in each hand. "Oh God. He was in so much pain Giles. It felt like it really happened."   
  
"That's because it did."   
  
Both Watcher and Slayer turned to the source of the quiet voice. Standing just inside the front door was a battered looking Xander. No one moved for a second and then Xander collapsed, face first, onto the floor.   
  


* ~ * ~ *


	2. Chapter Two

Title: Transformations   
Rating: PG-14 give or take a few years   
Spoilers: I reserve the right to claim that just about anything from the first three seasons is fair game.   
Summary: Just the usual. Something decides to use Sunnydale as a playground and turn the scooby gang into scooby snacks but what's up with Xander?   
Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. Joss & ME own the characters, I own nothing and make nothing from this story. In other words; Don't want them. Don't need them. Couldn't afforded them if I did.   
Note - _thoughts_   
  
  


Chapter Two

  
  
  
Buffy vaulted over the couch, barely beating Giles to the fallen form of her friend. She then rolled Xander on to his back as Giles checked for a pulse. "Is he.."   
  
"Xander's alive," Giles sighed, then took a closer look at Xander's head and shoulders. "He has some scrapes on his neck and face but I want to check for any other possible injuries he might have." Giles spared a glance at Buffy and did not like the helpless look on her face. "Why don't you go and get my first aid kit, a bowl of warm water and a washcloth," Giles counted off as he started to unbotton Xander's shirt.   
  
Buffy got up and was about to leave the room when a sharp, startled gasp from Giles stopped her. With a lump forming in her throat, she turned around and looked at Giles. The stunned expression on his face caused the Slayer to worry. "Giles, what's wrong."   
  
When she recieved no response, Buffy slowly made her way back to the seemingly frozen man. Coming up from behing her mentor, Buffy got a good look at Xander over his shoulder and felt an intense, burning sensation in her chest at what she saw.   
  
Staggering back slightly, Buffy was unable to tear her eyes from the ugly red circle, that was about the size of a man's fist, branded into the center of Xander's chest. She didn't know what frightened her more, the circle or the fact that inside the circle, Xander's skin was pure white.   
  
Liking her dry lips, Buffy whispered, "Giles, what happened to..."   
  
Giles finally jerked his gaze away from Xander and looked at Buffy. "I do not know," Giles slowly reached down to Xander's chest and felt around what he thought of as a wound. "It appears to be a burn mark but the severe discoloration inside the circle does not make any sense. I am sorry Buffy but I do not know."   
  
Both were quiet "Do you think that this," She pointed to Xander's chest. "happened in the dream I saw last night?"   
  
"It is possible if you were indeed witnessing Xander's memories of his trip." Giles mind wandered for a second before returning. He looked up at Buffy. "Ah... Buffy, I do need the items that-"   
  
Before he could finish, Buffy ran from the room leaving Giles to his thoughts. _What could have done this?_ Giles racked his brain for any explanation what could have happened to Xander. He didn't want to believe Buffy's dream because if it was real then that would only give more questions instead of answers. _Deal with what is in front of you, old boy. The rest can wait until later._ Giles thought to himself. _Willow would be of help in this, both supernaturally and medically._   
  
"Is he any better?"   
  
Giles jumped at Buffy's soft whisper. He had been so wrapped up in his thought that he hadn't heard her come back. "No, Xander's status has not changed. Since it appears that there is no other serious injuries, perhaps you could help me move him into my bedroom."   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
After settling Xander onto the bed, Giles used the washcloth to clean some of the scratches and scrapes along his neck. Buffy sat on the bed next to Xander, idly counting the small but noticable scars along his arms as she lightly touched the edges of the burn circle on his chest. "This scar looks older than those scrapes," Buffy noticed with a critical, if worried, eye. "Giles, what has happened to him?"   
  
Buffy watched the older man pause to remove his glasses and gently rub his eyes. "That information, I am afraid, will have wait.. until.... Xan......"   
  
To Buffy, Giles began to move in slow motion and his voice fadeed away just before the entire room went dark.   
  
FLASH   
  
** Looking out a bus window and watching a 'You are now entering Sunnydale' sign go by. **   
  
FLASH   
  
** A book with a demon on the cover. **   
  
FLASH   
  
** A sketch of a dark circle with two glowing eyes. Darkness appeared to be flowing from the circle, like smoke. **   
  
FLASH   
  
** A page from a book. a short paragraph at the top reads; 'I still don't remember what happened that night. From what I was told, I changed that night somehow. I just hope Giles can help me.' **   
  
FLASH   
  
** Standing in a room with no lights. turning on a flashlight and seeing what could be furniture covered with sheets. **   
  
FLASH   
  
** Being held by two vampires while getting hit, repeatedly, by a third. **   
  
FLASH   
  
** Looking at a door as a hand reaches to open it. **   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
Buffy slowly awakened to find a bright light shining in her eyes. Squinting, she realized that a lamp was positioned above her head. She rose slightly and found herself laying on Giles' couch. _How did I get here?_ Fear filtered into Buffy when she couldn't remember. "Giles?"   
  
As if on cue, Giles walked out of his kitchen with a glass of water for her. "How are you feeling Buffy?"   
  
"Once the room stops spinning I'll be fine," Buffy shook her head. "What happened Giles?"   
  
"I'm not sure. I was cleaning Xander abrasions when you started convulsing. You had your hand on the white area of his chest and was mumbling to yourself. I couldn't wake you and when I moved your hand off him, you simply collapsed. It was then, that I moved you out here, to the couch."   
  
Buffy took a small sip of water, absorbing what he told her. "Is Xander ok?"   
  
"He is still asleep but his condition has not become worse." Giles carefully studied Buffy. "Can I assume that you experienced a vision?" The startled look on Buffy's face caused him to explain. "It.. um well, before you collapsed, you were muttering something that I couldn't understand."   
  
Buffy's face scrunched up as she tried to remember. "I don't think..." Buffy trailed off as images flashed in her mind's eye. When she felt the room stop spinning again, Buffy tried to explain what she saw.   
  
"Giles, I think I saw..."   
  
"Xander's memories" Giles tried to help.   
  
"Yeah. I think I saw him riding a bus into town and -"   
  
"Wait," Giles interrupted her. "You actually saw Xander on a bus?"   
  
Buffy's face screwed up in concentration. "No, I didn't. It was like the dreams, I was seeing through his eyes. Seeing what he was seeing."   
  
Giles nodded to himself. "Go on."   
  
"I think he was also at Angel's mansion," at Giles' questioning glance, Buffy elaborated, "When Angel left after graduation, he had all his furniture and things covered up and everything I saw in the vision was covered in sheets. I also think that Xander was there when he was attacked."   
  
"What do you mean 'attacked'?" Giles asked.   
  
"I didn't see much. Xander was being held by two vampires while another was punching him. Other than that the only things I saw was a sketch of glowing eyes surrounded by darkness and two books. Xander had written in one of them about being 'changed' and he was hoping you could help." Buffy was silent of a moment. "Giles, he felt so scared."   
  
"Interesting, hmm." Giles started to pace. "If your dreams or visions are indeed memories from Xander, it is possible that the sketch you saw was a picture of the deamon for which the sacrifice was meant for." Giles stopped in front of Buffy. "I think that it's also safe to assume that Xander has not been to his home yet, since you have not heard from his parents." Giles started pacing again. "If you're correct about what you saw then it's possible that he might have left his personal effects at the mansion."   
  
"Giles," Buffy grated out, causing the older man to stop pacing in mid-stride. "could you please stop that. I'm beginning to feel like I'm watching a tennis match."   
  
"Sorry." Giles gazed up at his bedroom, thinking about Xander's condition. "Buffy, do you think you could call Willow and Oz. They should be here too."   
  
Buffy face flushed at the mention of the two. "Oh My God!" Buffy exclaimed. "I can't believe I forgot about Willow. What should I tell her?"   
  
"Just tell her what has happened and that I could use her help." Giles headed upstairs to check on Xander.   
  
Buffy grabbed the phone and began to rapidly punch in Willow's number. She had to stop and calmly hit the numbers as she had misdialed twice.   
  
[ Hello? ]   
  
"Willow, are you busy?"   
  
[ Not at the moment. I'm just going over what I need for college. ]   
  
"Could you come over to Giles'?"   
  
[ Sure. what's up? ]   
  
Buffy paused, deciding what to tell her. "Xander's back but -"   
  
[ Really? That's great! When did he get back? What did he do? Did he have fun? Where did he go? Did he bring - ]   
  
"WILLOW!"   
  
[ What? ]   
  
"Sorry. It's just that he..." Buffy didn't know what to say. _'There's this big white spot burned into Xander's chest.' Yeah, like that won't send Willow into hysterics._   
  
[ Buffy? Is Xander ok? ]   
  
The tone of her voice reminded Buffy about how timid Willow was when they first met. "Giles believes that Xander is fine." Buffy quickly said as she could guess what images were going through her friend's mind. After three years of hacking into the coroner's files, Willow a very vivid imagination.   
  
[ But? ]   
  
"He has some cut and bruises and... stuff. We really could use your help."   
  
[ No problem. I'll call Oz and we'll be right over. ]   
  
"Thanks. Bye."   
  
[ Bye. ]   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
Giles had left Xander alone when he heard Buffy shout out her friend's name and listened to Buffy's half of the conversation. "Why didn't you inform Willow of the rest of Xander's condition or about your dreams?"   
  
Buffy set the phone down and sighed. "I didn't want her to freak out and start asking questions that we don't have the answers for." Buffy shivered when she thought of her dreams. "Hell, we don't know why I'm reliving his memories in suround sound each night."   
  
"Hopefully Xander will have those answers but until he wakes up, it might be prudent for you to check out the mansion and see if his property is there."   
  
"But what if Xander-"   
  
"I will be here to look after him but I'm sure that he will be fine while you do this."   
  
Buffy battled internally over whether to go or stay. Finally she decided that finding Xander's stuff might lead to clues about what had happened to him. She was about to leave when Giles spoke up. "Ah Buffy, are you sure that it was Xander who wrote what you saw?"   
  
Buffy nodded. "I'd recognize his handwriting anywhere," a shadow of worry flitted over her face. "But what do you think he meant by 'changed'?"   
  
"It could be as simple as the circle on his chest but even that raises questions about how it happened and what it means." Giles took off his glasses and began to clean them. "Perhaps you should head out now. Willow will be here soon enough."   
  
"Okay, but you promise to beep me if there are any changes or if he wakes up?"   
  
"I promise. Now as soon as the others arrive, I will send Oz to you. If Xander's personal belongings are there, it would be better if you would bring them her right away."   
  
Buffy nodded and after looking in on Xander once more, she made her way to the mansion feeling both hope and fear.   
  
Hope in finding something that might explain what was happenning to Xander.   
  
Fear because of the memories that would surface of her and Angel. Buffy's feelings for Angel were still there and she has purposely avoided the vampire's home so she wouldn't have to deal with missing him. Buffy knows that it was his decision to leave and she has tried to move on but the future that was denied them still causes some pain for her.   
  
It was about mid-afternoon when she realized that she was standing at the entrance of the mansion. With so much on her mind, she didn't even remember walking the path she always took to her former love's home.   
  
Pausing briefly, Buffy steeled herself to withstand the internal battle she knew was coming. She was willing to try and put her personal problems aside in order to help Xander because she knew that Xander would do no less for her.   
  
"Hey."   
  
Buffy literally jumped at the sound of the voice that belonged to Willow's boyfriend. "OZ!!" She screeched. "Don't do that. You nearly gave me a heartattack."   
  
Oz only raised an eyebrow. "Giles said that you might need help."   
  
Buffy kept the scathing retort that she wanted to say to herself. instead she took a deep breath and stepped inside. Oz just shrugged and followed.   
  
All thoughts and concerns of Angel flew from Buffy's mind the moment she stepped through the door. She was immediately assaulted by a nearly overwhelming sense of magic causing the Slayer to assume a defensive pose. Looking around for any threat, Buffy only found two duffel bags; one in the far corner and one by the door she had just entered.   
  
The next thing that registered in Buffy's mind was that the place was a mess. Furnature was strewn all over the place as if a fight took place in her but what really sent chills through her body was that among the overturned furniture, she saw several piles of ash. _There are at least five small piles and one big pile._ Buffy clearly remembered Xander's appearance this morning. _There were three vampires in that vision. Did that happen here or was Xander attacked somewhere else._   
  
Distracted as she was, Buffy was caught unaware as a steel mesh net fell from above covering her. Buffy rolled onto her back, brought her legs up to her chest and kick the net off her. Buffy then sprang to her feet and assumed a defensive posture but the 'enemy' that was in front of her was not what she was expecting.   
  
Sitting before her was a large black cat.   
  
_Okaayy. Where did the nice kitty come from?_ The cat, which was the size of a tiger, calmly yawned and then quickly jumped at Buffy.   
  
Buffy had her eyes closed and her body tensed up, expecting to be mawled but nothing happened. _What?_ She was still standing, unhurt. _But the cat.._ She opened her eyes to find that the cat in question, was still sitting in front of her, laughter shining in the feline's bright blue eyes.   
  
Buffy was feeling an intense need to wipe the 'smirk' off the cat's face when the cat attention shifted. Following where the cat was looking, she turned slightly and saw that Oz was trying to edge his way behind the cat.   
  
The cat turned back to Buffy and growled. Out of the corner of her eye, Buffy noticed a flash of light. In the far corner, a crossbow floated in the air. The crossbow followed Oz's movements and released an arrow.   
  
"OZ!" Buffy ran to her friend, hoping to be in time to knock him out of the way.   
  
THUNK!   
  


* ~ * ~ *


	3. Chapter Three

Title: Transformations   
Rating: PG-14 give or take a few years   
Spoilers: I reserve the right to claim that just about anything from the first three seasons is fair game.   
Summary: Just the usual. Something decides to use Sunnydale as a playground and turn the scooby gang into scooby snacks but what's up with Xander?   
Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. Joss & ME own the characters, I own nothing and make nothing from this story. In other words; Don't want them. Don't need them. Couldn't afforded them if I did.   
Note - _thoughts_   
  
  
  


Chapter Three

  
  
  
THUNK!   
  
Buffy landed hard on top of Oz. The arrow, meant for Oz, struck the wall behind them. "Oz, you okay?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
Buffy moved off Oz carefully as she scanned the room for any more traps. Oz looked up at the arrow, watching as it quivered slightly from it's impact with the wall. Getting Buffy's attention, Oz asked, "Where?"   
  
Absently, Buffy pointed to the corner where the arrow was shot from. She was more focused on the feline watching them. Buffy inched her way over to the metal net that she had kicked across the room earlier. An image appeared in her mind's eye of Xander. How he had looked when he arrived. How his arms were covered scratches and scrapes.   
  
Buffy's eyes narrowed. Her thoughts, fueled by anger, were aimed at the cat.   
  
She almost had the net in her grasp when the cat tilted it's head, as if listening to something. Taking advantage of the cat's distraction, Buffy quickly grabbed the net and ... stared at her hands as the net disintegrated into dust. Buffy turned attention back to the large, black cat. The feline nodded it's head toward her and then faded from view.   
  
"Uhh... Oz? The kitty just disappeared."   
  
"Where did it go?   
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Buffy took a quick look around. "Come on, grab the bags and let's get out of here before something else happens."   
  
Oz grabbed the bag by the door as Buffy carefully picked up the one that the cat was sitting next to. Satisfied that there was no more surprises, Buffy directed her friend out of the mansion and they got into Oz's van.   
  
Oz started up his van and began making his way through the maze of roads in the cemetery, Turning his head slightly, Oz saw the blank look on the Slayer's face. "So what's going on?"   
  
Buffy jumped slightly at his question. She paused before saying. "Just drive and I'll fill you in."   
  
It didn't take long for them to arrive at Giles' home and during that time, Buffy gave Oz a brief rundown on Xander's current condition, her dreams & what Xander might have been through. Now that he had an idea of what was going on, Oz felt concern for his one-time rival.   
  
"Sounds like Xander will have one hell of a story to tell when he wakes up." He remarked optimistically after turning off his van.   
  
"If what I saw really happened, he and I will be having a long talk about him staying out of fights."   
  
Buffy made to open her door as Oz spoke. "You know, Willow will want to talk to you about not telling her before now."   
  
The Slayer slumped back into her seat at that thought.   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
Giles leaned back against the railing of the stairs as he watched Willow as she lay across the bed at Xander's feet. Not wanting to disturb her, he decided to wait outside the room for Buffy to return. Giles knew that he had some explaining to do as he remembered what happened shortly after Willow and Oz arrived.   
  
  
~Flash~   
  
Giles exited his kitchen with a cup of tea in hand. He decided to have something to drink while he waited for Willow to arrive. He nearly dropped his cup when his door slammed open revealing a very nervous Willow. "Where is he?!"   
  
Giles set his drink down. Movement behind the young woman drew his attention to her supernatural boyfriend. Deciding to deal with him first, Giles asked. "Oz, could you do me a favor?"   
  
Oz looked at Willow but answered. "Sure."   
  
"I sent Buffy to, hopefully, retrieve some items that may be important. I was hoping you could meet with her and provide transportation back here for her and anything she might find."   
  
"On it." He said but his eyes were still glued to his girlfriend. Willow was staring at Giles, expecting an answer to where Xander was. Oz waited for a moment before speaking. "Will." Oz cupped his hand around her cheek and turned her head. When she finally looked at him. "I'm sure he's okay."   
  
After Willow stared into Oz's eyes for a few long seconds, she embraced her boyfriend in a tight hug. They whispered back and forth to each other from within that embrace.   
  
Giles, not wanting to interupt them, quietly took his cup into his kitchen. When he came back out, the young couple was standing apart but holding hands. Giles realized that they were oblivious to his presence and coughed softly.   
  
Both looked at him in surprise. Oz just nodded to Giles while Willow looked at her feet and blushed faintly. "Oz, I sent Buffy to the mansion that Angel lived in. Could you meet her there?"   
  
"Sure Giles." Oz shared a kiss with Willow before he left.   
  
Willow watched Oz close the front door and then turned back to Giles. "Now where is he?" The fear was still present in her gaze but it was tempered now. She was now in control of her emotions for which Giles thanked God for.   
  
"He's upstairs."   
  
Giles stopped her from running up the flight of steps leading to Xander. "Willow," He waited until he knew that he had her attention. "before you see him, you should know that most of his injuries are superficial."   
  
"What do you mean 'most'?" Her anxiety jumped ten-fold.   
  
"When Xander arrived, he had numerous cuts and abrasions on his arms and neck and we think that he may have been in a fight." Giles heard her breath hitch and hurried on. "But he appears to be okay. I've treated his minor injuries and they are healing nicely."   
  
"Why do I get the feeling that you aren't telling me everything?"   
  
Giles sighed. "Perhaps we should continue this upstairs."   
  
After climbing the short amount of steps, Giles stopped before entering the room. He could feel the nervousness rolling off the girl and could guess that she had been visualizing every possible thing that could have happened to Xander since Buffy's phone call.   
  
Giles laid a hand on Willow's shoulder as he let her pass. "Remember Willow, I believe that he is as healthy as he was when he left on his road trip." With his calm words, he felt some of the tension drain from the young woman. He removed his hand and watched as the redhead made a beeline to her friend.   
  
He heard her quiet sobs and the soft rustling of the bed sheets. Without looking, Giles could picture her checking every inch of Xander.   
  
"Giles!"   
  
He was waiting for that.   
  
Giles walked in to find Willow standing by the bed, pointing at the white spot on Xander's chest.   
  
"What..."   
  
~Flash~   
  
  
Willow had fainted as soon as he walked into the room and was not surprised by her reaction, despite her strong personality. He knew that such a noticable wound on her childhood friend would be a shock to her system.   
  
So, as he waited for her to awaken, Giles had been trying to figure out exactly what he was going to tell her. He didn't know how he was going to answer her questions when he didn't know or understand what was happening to Xander. One thing that he did understand was that at least some of the answers must lie within Buffy's dreams.   
  
Giles checked his clock for a third time wondering where Buffy and Oz was. He didn't want to think that they had run into trouble.   
  
"Xander..."   
  
Giles heard Willow moan as she slowly woke up. "Take it easy Willow."   
  
Willow became a little more alert at hearing the ex-watcher's voice. "Giles?" With eyes not entirely open she continued. "Why are you in my bedroom?"   
  
Giles chuckled. "Willow, you are in my bedroom."   
  
Giles thought as Willow's eyes flew open. She looked around and stopped when she saw who was also in the bed. "Xander.. What?" She shot Giles a confused and questioning look.   
  
Sighing, he wished once more that Buffy had arrived before Willow woke up. "You fainted Willow." He was going to explain why when her face showed that she remembered. "Now before you get worked up-"   
  
"Worked up?!" Recalling what she saw, Willow jerked the bed covers down to Xander's waist. She then pointed at the white area on her friend's chest. "Why don't you tell me what that is and I'll decide whether or not to get worked up!"   
  
"I don't know."   
  
Willow's face screwed up in disbelief. "What do you mean you don't know."   
  
"Xander arrived here in his present condition." Anticipating her next question, Giles continued. "And Xander collapsed before we could question him."   
  
"So we know nothing?" She said softly.   
  
"Well not exactly nothing."   
  
Willow looked up sharply but then looked at Xander. In a soft voice, she asked. "Is he gonna die?"   
  
Giles laid a hand on her shoulder. "I don't believe so. Not after what he has survived here and, according to Buffy's dreams, elsewhere." Giles mentally slapped himself for mentioning Buffy's-   
  
"Dreams?!" Willow shrieked. "Are you telling me that Buffy has been have dreams about Xander? Slayer Dreams?"   
  
"I didn't say that. I-"   
  
"Yes you did. You said 'according to Buffy's dreams'." Willow stood before her elder with her arms folded in front of her. "And the only dreams of Buffy's that would have you looking for answers are the prophetic Slayer dreams. And you said dreams as in plural. How many has Buffy had? Why didn't-"   
  
Giles covered the redhead's mouth with his hand, cutting her off in mid-sentence. "Now Willow, I want you to calm down and be quiet. Then, and only then, will I remove my hand. Do you understand?" Willow nodded. "Are you going to let me explain?" Another nod. "Good."   
  
Giles backed away from her. "You might want to sit down." Giles waited as Willow took up her previous spot on the bed. Xander had not moved since arriving. "Now from what I have been able to determine is that Xander received this," Giles pointed to the white circle on Xander's chest. "while trying to stop a sacrifice from occurring."   
  
"A sacrifice?"   
  
"Yes. Buffy didn't give me any details but I'm assuming that someone was trying to open a portal to an outer dimension or was making a plea to a greater power for a favor of some kind. We don't have any information of what happened after the sacrifice."   
  
"And Buffy saw this in her dreams?" Giles nodded.   
  
"How many dreams has she had?"   
  
Giles shrugged. "I don't think even Buffy knows for sure but she has been having them for the last week."   
  
"Why?"   
  
"That's what we don't understand. The dreams she has been having are not normal, even for a Slayer. In fact, Buffy believes that she is experiencing Xander's memories of what has happened to him on his road trip." Giles looked at Xander and wondered briefly at the young man's condition. Since Xander collapsed shortly after arriving, he hasn't moved at all. "It sounds as if she is able to read minds again but she only viewed these memories from Xander and only while she was asleep, not when she was awake."   
  
"Giles," Willow trailed off, unsure if she wanted to know. "can you tell me what happened to Xander in Buffy's dreams?"   
  
"From what I could gather, most of the dreams were very short and were of unimportant matters like Xander's troubles with his car, places he visited and people he had met." Giles paused for a moment, wondering if he should continue. "In one dream, Xander saved a woman from a couple of vampires but he didn't get hurt." He added quickly when he saw the alarm in Willow's expression. "Buffy also said that Xander watched the same woman that he saved, argue with two police detectives who were pointing at pictures pegged to a wall behind them." Giles studied Xander for a moment. "I don't know any more than what I've just told you. For more information, we will have to wait and hear it from Buffy."   
  
Willow was quiet as she absorbed what Giles said. She absently held Xander's left hand in both of hers and began gently rubbing the back of his hand when she realized something. "Uh Giles? Didn't you say that Xander's arms were covered in scratches?" She asked, running her hand over the smooth, unbroken skin.   
  
Giles moved to the other side of the bed and examined Xander's right arm. "Yes they were." He set the arm down and checked both sides of the young man's neck. "The wounds on his neck have healed also." Giles brought his attention to the white area. "But this seems unchanged."   
  
"Giles, what is happening?"   
  
Giles looked troubled. "There maybe something about the white area that is affecting Xander. That could explain the rapid healing that occured but..."   
  
"But what?"   
  
"But nothing." Giles leaned against the wall. "Without all the facts, I'm just guessing and I don't want to make assumptions just from guessing."   
  
"What about a spell?"   
  
"I thought about that but since we don't know what kind of magic Xander was exposed to in the first place, any we use could complicate matters for him. No. Until Xander awakes, I would like to refrain from using the arts."   
  
"So there's nothing we can do?"   
  
With a small grin, Giles said. "You could go order a pizza. I've never known Xander to be able to sleep if there is food to eat." Willow gave a small smile at that thought.   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
Outside Giles' home, a small humanoid figure, no bigger that a squirrel, scampered up the side of the building to the second story. Darkness clung to the figure like a cloak as it moved to the window. Peering inside, the creature froze as it saw a reflection of a black cat behind it in the window.   
  
The cat pounced on it but before the cat could snap it's jaws around it, the creature disappeared in a small puff of smoke. The cat shook it's head in an effort to remove the smoke from it's sensitive nose and eyes.   
  
A noise startled the cat. Looking behind itself, the cat watched as two enhanced humans began walking towards the building it was sitting on.   
  
Unconcerned, the cat turned it's attention to the window and looked into the room. There was three humans in there. Two were leaving the room and the other was stretched out by the far wall. Oddly, as the cat stared intently at the prone human, it started to purr.   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
Giles walked down the steps behind Willow. He was about to suggest that they do some research when Willow turned to him. The look on her face was clouded with concern. "You said that you thought Buffy could read minds."   
  
Giles nodded. "It sounds like that. Buffy said that she experienced the memories from Xander's point of view. That sounds like the descriptions that I have read about a telepath's ability to read memories."   
  
"Will we have to deal with Buffy going mad like when she was infected with that demonic telepathy?"   
  
"No, I don't believe so." Giles paused, a look of intense concentration on his face. "Buffy never mentioned being able to sense Xander. She didn't even know that Xander was at the door until he announced himself." Giles went to a bookshelf and removed a couple of books. "It's possible that Buffy's precognitive abilities coupled with how she feels about the absence of Xander over the summer, may have been enough to form a connection between the two."   
  
"Has this happened to any previous Slayers?" Willow asked.   
  
"No, not that I'm aware of. Of course Buffy is the only Slayer to my knowledge that had any social contact outside her Watcher or the Council." Giles set the books down on the table. "If truth be told, had I stayed true to the rules of the Council, Buffy probably would be dead now."   
  
"See! I told you we were good for her." Willow exclaimed with a smile.   
  
"Who are you good for?" A familiar female voice rang out behind her.   
  
Willow spun around to see Buffy and Oz walk in the front door. "I was telling Giles that Xander and I are good for you." Willow said after receiving a hug and a kiss from her werewolf boyfriend.   
  
Buffy smiled. "Yes you are." Buffy glanced at Giles briefly. Seeing the resigned look on his face, her smile dimmed as she asked. "Is Xander.."   
  
"Other than some accelerated healing, there has been no change in his 'condition'."   
  
"What do you mean 'accelerated healing'?"   
  
"The wounds on his arms and neck are completely healed. There is no scars or any other evidence that would suggest that he was wounded."   
  
"But the.." Buffy trailed off unable to continue.   
  
"Yes the circular burn is still there."   
  
Buffy felt helpless, unable to do anything for Xander. She felt guilt rise up when she looked at her other best friend. "Will, I'm sorry that I didn't tell you about my dreams but-"   
  
Willow cut her off with a wave of her hand. "I know Buffy. Giles and I talked about it and I think I understand why you didn't tell me but I won't lie and say that my feelings aren't hurt." At Buffy's downcast look, Willow then stood up. Feeling the need to lighten the tension in the air, she did her best imitation of a scolding parent. "But don't you do that again, young lady."   
  
A warm smile tugged at Buffy's lips. "I won't Willow."   
  
"Buffy?"   
  
The blonde turned to Oz with a raised eyebrow. Oz just lifted his hand that was holding Xander's bag and pointed to it's twin that was still in Buffy's grip. "Oh, right. Here ya go Giles." She walked and set the bag next to the pile of books on the table. Oz did the same but on the other side of the pile. "This was all we could find of Xander's at the mansion."   
  
"Did you find the books?"   
  
"No, just the bags, Oh, and we had a face-off with a supernatural cat."   
  
"Pardon, supernatural cat?" Giles asked, confused.   
  
"Deadly, little magical furball." Oz supplied.   
  
"Little?" Buffy said incredulously at Oz. "Yeah maybe if you think of a tiger as being 'little'." Oz just shrugged at Buffy's retort.   
  
Turning back to Giles, she said. "When I got there, a net was dropped on me. I managed to kick it off and I found a 'large'," She paused to give Oz a pointed look. "black cat. I thought it was going to attack me but it just sat there staring at me. Then it looked at Oz and a crossbow appeared in one of the corners and shot an arrow at Oz." Buffy heard a gasp and turned to watch Oz try to convince a frantic Willow that he was alright. "Then the net fell apart in my hands and the cat just faded away. I decided to get out of there before anything else happened so I grabbed one of the bags and told Oz to get the other, then we left."   
  
"That was the most prudent option to follow, however.." Giles sighed.   
  
"However what Giles?" Buffy asked when he didn't finish.   
  
"I was hoping that the books might hold some information that Xander might have written down what happened to him or about what the sacrifice was for." Both Buffy and Giles were quiet for a moment until a voice cut through the silence.   
  
"What are these books you keep talking about?" Willow asked as her boyfriend stood silently next to her.   
  
Giles looked at Buffy who sat down on the couch. He turned back to Willow "Before you arrived, Buffy had a vision, for the lack of a better word, about Xander when she touched the white area on his chest. In the visions, there were two books. One, I assume from Buffy's description, was possibly a book of spells while the other looked to be a journal that Xander was keeping. It was my hope that Xander might have written down any information that could enable us to help him."   
  
Willow leaned silently against Oz as she mentally sifted through everything she has learned in the last hour. "There's one more thing Willow." Buffy said softly drawing the redhead's attention. "That night of the sacrifice, Xander wrote that he was somehow changed."   
  
That thought rang endless about Willow's mind before she ruthlessly squashed it knowing that she would have to stay calm if she was going to be able to help Xander. And to do that, she had to know everything.   
  
Willow calmly and gracefully sat down next to the Slayer and asked. "What happened in your dream of the sacrifice that Xander tried to stop? I know you told Giles that Xander was hurt but we need to know exactly what happened if we are going to help Xander."   
  
To say that Buffy and Giles was surprised at how Willow was acting would be an understatement. They were half expecting Willow to break down and fall apart but to see Willow show this kind of maturity made them feel guilty for underestimating Willow.   
  
Oz just gazed lovingly at his girlfriend. He knew the strengths that Willow possessed when she needed it and expected no less from her.   
  
Taking a deep breath, Buffy began. "Well it started off with Xander stumbling across a kidnapping..."   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
Outside the bedroom, a soft voice could be heard as a story was being told. The boy on the bed started to twitch slightly. With each passing minute the twitches became more pronounced, more violent until finally he settled down. A peaceful expresion graced his features just a moment before turning into a grimace. His breathing deepened and his eyes began moving from side to side under his eyelids.   
  
As if on cue, the story being told sparked a memory from within him and Xander Harris began to dream a little dream.   
  


* ~ * ~ *


	4. Chapter Four

Title: Transformations   
Rating: PG-14 give or take a few years   
Spoilers: I reserve the right to claim that just about anything from the first three seasons is fair game.   
Summary: Just the usual. Something decides to use Sunnydale as a playground and turn the scooby gang into scooby snacks but what's up with Xander?   
Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. Joss & ME own the characters, I own nothing and make nothing from this story. In other words; Don't want them. Don't need them. Couldn't afforded them if I did.   
Note - _thoughts_   
  
  
  
  


Chapter Four

  
  
The sun had just started to fall below the horizon. What light that still could be seen were blocked by trees standing on a large hill. The road behind the hill was covered in shadows as was the wooded area beyond it.   
  
A car flew down the road, scattering fallen leaves in every direction. It's headlights briefly illuminated the form of Xander Harris before continuing past him. Once the car's tail lights faded from view, the whole area was shrouded in silence that was interrupted periodically by sounds of small animals or insects.   
  
Xander felt a kind of peaceful innocence on this stretch of road that he hasn't know for a long time. It conjured up memories in Xander of a time when he was younger. Feelings of simple joy when he, Jesse and Willow were children.   
  
_Children..._ That thought brought Xander back to the present and the reason he was out here in the first place. While in Oxnard, Xander learned of several kidnappings that took place during the previous week. Even though it was something that would normally be a matter for the police, Xander couldn't just stand by and watch.   
  
Xander was getting increasingly frustrated. In his mind, he could still see the pictures of the children that were missing. Each one was pinned up on a bulletin board at the local police station. Six of them. Three girls and three boys ranging from eight to thirteen years of age. The youngest was taken from Oxnard where Xander, quite literally, ran into a woman by the name of Shay.   
  
Xander wasn't quite sure what to make of her during their first meeting. At first glance, she was beautiful. She had long, almost blood red hair tied into a pony tail. She was a couple of inches shorter than him and in many ways she was like a mixture of Buffy and Willow with a dash of Cordelia. Shay was intelligent and brave but at the same time arrogant and stubborn.   
  
Xander found out that Shay had been trying to find information on the kidnappers when they met and she asked for his help. That was two days ago and he hadn't felt like he's been much of a help.   
  
"DAMN!" Xander kicked at the small rock in front of him, sending off the side of the road and into the darkness. He stopped and looked to the heavens. "Situations like this is what I'm trying to take a vacation from but do you guys care? Nooooo."   
  
Shaking his head, Xander moved further down the road. Despite his complaints, Xander was worried. He grumbled under his breath while scanning the ground by the road for clues. All he knew was that the truck they were following earlier was found a couple miles further north. It was empty, with nothing to tell him why it was abandoned on this road or where his quarry went.   
  
On the other side of the road, he turned on the flashlight in his hand and started to search the grassy area to the south. Before Xander could get far, he heard the sound of someone coming from the direction of the abandoned truck. Seconds later Shay came into view. She was staring at ground in front of her as she walked. Hope flared in his heart as he called out "Any luck?"   
  
The woman's head shot up, her eyes glowing brightly with an intense white light. Recognizing Xander, she closed her eyes and, after a brief look of concentration, opened them again to reveal a pair of light hazel colored eyes.   
  
That was the thing that had surprised Xander the most about the woman. Shay knew magic. Not the kind that Willow was practicing before he left for the summer but something more... simple. That was the only way that Xander could describe it. There wasn't any intense preparation or long sentences in a dead language. Most of the time she didn't say a word and a few times, all she did was hum.   
  
"No," the woman responded, breaking Xander from his thoughts. As she drew closer, Xander could see the small leather bag that she always carried with her. "There was some blood near the truck but nothing to indicate whose it was or where they went."   
  
"Can't you just use your..." Xander trailed off as he made some obscure gestures with his hands.   
  
Shay laughed a little at his display. "No. I tried a couple of times back at the truck but I only got the sense that they were alive, nothing more." Shay picked up a rock that was roughly the size of a baseball. She stared at it for a second before crushing it with her hands. "Where are they?!"   
  
The mixed look of aggravation and anger in her eyes reminded him of Buffy. He could remember seeing a similar look on Buffy during the time when Angel was soulless. He didn't understand the full range of emotions that caused those looks but they never failed to tug at his heart.   
  
Xander was jerked from his thoughts by a small hand that was waving in front of his face. His attention was brought back to the fiery redhead. Her previous frustration forgotten, Shay was wearing a smile that made Xander nervous. "What's that look for?"   
  
The smile turned into a smug grin. "I was just thinking that, someday, I've got to meet these girls that I remind you of. What were their names again? Buffy? Willow?"   
  
Xander chuckled. "Oh yeah. I'm really looking forward to that day. Can you say 'catfight'?" The indignant look on Shay's face prompted Xander to start making hissing sounds.   
  
Shay pinned Xander with a dark stare. "You sure are full of yourself, aren't you? Do you really believe that your friends and I would fight over you?"   
  
Xander shook his head. "No. I have no illusions about that happening," he said, a smile on his lips. "I just know that most of the women in my life have some of the biggest egos on the planet."   
  
"Hey, I don't have a big ego," Shay protested.   
  
"Like hell you don't. You outright laughed at me when I said that I could take you over my knee the first night I met you," Xander grinned. "Now correct me if I'm wrong but I don't remember you doing much laughing after I proved that I could." Xander could almost see the irritation rolling of her in waves. Knowing that he struck a nerve, Xander watched as her eyes narrowed and her lips became a thin line.   
  
Despite the seriousness of their current situation, Xander couldn't stop himself from barking out a short laugh at Shay's expense. It served to relieve some of the tension he was feeling. Xander could almost picture what forms of torture that were probably going through Shay's head at that moment.   
  
_5, 4, 3, 2, 1 and.._ Xander grinned as Shay opened her mouth but the scathing retort that he was expecting from her was cut short by what sounded like an explosion, further off in the dense wooded area that covered the right side of the road. Relief flooded Xander's system at the sound because it possibly meant that the ones they were looking might be responsible for the noise.   
  
Xander looked at Shay with a big grin on his face. Noticing that she wore a similar smile as well, Xander motioned for her to take the lead. The moment she turned away, Xander gave her bottom a hard swat. Shay's body went rigid and in the short time it took for Xander to run past Shay, he could see that both her eyes and mouth were wide open in surprise.   
  
Glancing over his shoulder as he ran, Xander saw that Shay was still standing in the road, staring at him. When he felt goose bumps move up his back, Xander stopped for a moment, just in case there was something wrong. Shay only shook her head and started towards him, prompting Xander to begin running again. _Now that was fun and the look on her face was priceless. Ohhh, she's gonna make me pay big time for doing that... but it was worth it._   
  
Shortly, Xander came upon a small hill that overlooked a clearing below. As he neared the top, Xander could hear voices coming from below. Xander had just started to make his way closer to try to hear what was being said when a sharp pain lanced through the lower half of his body.   
  
Grabbing his butt, Xander barely stifled a scream as he turned around to find Shay standing behind him. She had the look of pure innocence on her face that even the small smile that tugged at the corners of her lips couldn't shatter. But what did spoil the look was the long, thick tree branch that she held behind her back.   
  
_Yep, I'm going to pay BIG._   
  
With a scowl and a mutter, Xander gently rubbed his butt and slowly walked to the top of the hill. There he could see several people spread out around a large bonfire. There were nine of them. Two were standing guard over a small group of children, Three were standing next to the fire while the remaining four were spread out around the bonfire with one facing each direction; north, south, east and west.   
  
Focusing on the three in the middle near the fire, Xander began to have a sinking feeling about this. _Damn, I was afraid of this. It almost looks like a -_   
  
"We've got to get those kids out of there."   
  
Xander glared at Shay. She had the tree branch stuck in the ground before her and was casually leaning against it. "No, really? And how are you gonna do that, your worshipfulness?"   
  
Shay just shrugged. "I'm not. You are."   
  
"What?!"   
  
"Between us, you are better suited to survive anything that they might throw at you. I'll try to keep the others distracted and you go in and grab the kids."   
  
"What do you mean that I'm 'better suited'?" Xander pointed at the scene before them. "Take a look down there. That is clearly a sacrifice. That means magic's involved, which by the way, happens to be your specialty."   
  
Xander thought he saw a confused look on Shay's face but he was distracted by a low humming sound coming from below. Turning away from Shay, he looked at the people around the fire. He couldn't make out what was being said but their meaning was clear to him. "Damn, they're starting," he muttered as he faced his companion. "Fine. We don't have anymore time to argue about it so we'll have to do it your way."   
  
Shay looked past him at the scene below and nodded. She walked a few feet away, gathering small pieces of wood as she went. After setting the wood into a pile, she pulled out a book of matches and started a small fire. Shay then opened her bag and pulled out several jars that were filled with, what looked like to Xander, insects and pieces of plants. Chanting softly, she removed a several items from the jars and threw them onto the fire.   
  
Xander alternated from glancing nervously at the group below to watching Shay in fascination. This was the first time that he saw Shay cast a spell in the traditional way that Giles and Willow did. But Shay had the aura of light surrounding her that flashed with a multitude of colors. In the distance, Xander heard a soft buzzing noise. _That sounds like.._ Xander focused back on Shay herself when he realized that she had stopped chanting. She emptied a bottle of water on the fire, extinguishing it then nodded to Xander.   
  
Xander took off down the hill as fast as he could without being noticed. He headed in the direction of the kids but kept his attention focused on the two men that were guarding them. Xander was trying to decide on how to get past the guards when a startled gasp from behind him.   
  
Shooting a glance over his shoulder, Xander found Shay a few feet away. She had a frightened look on her face. Turning in the direction she was facing, Xander came to a halt when he saw what had scared her. Several feet above the bonfire, a gaping hole had formed in the air. Inside the hole, twin flashes of bright light appeared in the shapes of eyes and a larger light formed a mouth in the darkness below them.   
  
One of the men by the fire shouted. "MASTER! I have brought the sacrifices you required."   
  
_Time's up._ Disregarding his safety, Xander openly ran to the kids.   
  
Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing in the air and the men guarding the kids started to wave their arms wildly about them. As Xander got closer, he realized that each man's head was surrounded by a small swarm of bees.   
  
Then shouts of alarm erupted from the men around the fire. Xander looked over and saw that similar ' bee clouds' covered their heads too. This caused most of the bad guys to run from the attacking insects leaving only the three by the fire. They were obviously not bothered by the bees at all.   
  
As Xander got closer to the scared kids, he watched the trio of bad guys out of the corner of his eye. They had turned to their Master, begging that he accept their sacrifices immediately. The creature's voice rumbled out in a language that Xander didn't understand and slowly a hand pushed it's way through the portal. The pure black hand opened with the palm facing the group of kids.   
  
Xander felt the hairs on the back of his head stand up. He was less than ten feet from the kids when he saw the hand begin to glow an angry red, releasing a ray of magical energy at the intended sacrifices.   
  
Xander didn't know if he would make it in time to save the kids.   
  
Then Xander felt an electric shock race through his body. Time began to slow down to Xander. He was firmly focused on saving the children but part of his mind noticed that every thing and body slowly stopped moving except for him and the beam of magic, which was still moving but had slowed down considerably.   
  
Within his mind, Xander was calm. It was the same type of calmness that he felt when he faced Jack O'Toole over a home-made bomb. He was at peace with himself because he knew what he had to do. _What Buffy would do._   
  
He was almost there. _Just a few more feet._ Xander could see pure terror in six sets of young eyes that were transfixed on what they believed to be their killer. _Not today._ Xander stepped in between the oncoming energy bolt in front of him and the children behind him. Xander thought he heard Shay call out his name just as time resumed it's normal speed.   
  
When the beam struck Xander, he was instantly consumed by the magic. Pain, like he never felt before, filled his body till it felt like bursting and scorched his mind, threatening to destroy it. One image came to his mind before he succumbed to the darkness.   
  
_Buffy..._   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
"Meow?"   
  
"Uhh.."   
  
"Meow?"   
  
"Wha.." Xander felt the pain he experienced in the dream slowly fade. It took him a couple seconds to register that something was rubbing against his face. Opening his eyes, Xander found a pair if sky blue eyes staring back at him.   
  
"Hey, what are you doing here, little lady?" Xander looked around the room. "Where is here?" Xander moved to sit up and in the process, dislodged the cat from her perch on his chest.   
  
"MEEOOWW!"   
  
"Oh settle down." When Xander went to scratch the feline's ear, she wrapped her front paws around his arm and began to playfully chew on his hand with her little, but sharp, teeth. Xander smiled down at the cat then looked around. This place was vaguely familiar to him.   
  
Xander untangled his arm from the cat's clutches and walked to the room's open doorway. Suddenly it hit him. _This is Giles' bedroom!_ Xander could hear Giles' and Buffy's voices coming from below. He was about to head downstairs when the cat hissed.   
  
Xander turned back to the bed to see the cat sitting at the foot of the bed. The cat looked at him, then swiveled her head towards the window. Following the cat's gaze, Xander walked to the window. Looking outside, Xander saw nothing unusual except for a large black bird sitting on top of the street light. The bird just seemed to be watching him, not moving at all.   
  
A sudden movement down on the street caught his attention. Underneath, leaning against the street light was man dressed in a black trench coat. He looked familiar but Xander couldn't place where he had seen him.   
  
The man raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The bird then jumped off the light and dived down to him. The bird landed lightly onto the man with one clawed foot on each shoulder then it began flapping it's wings again. The man waved at Xander as the bird carried him up into the air.   
  
Xander opened the window. He leaned out slightly and stared blankly as the two flew farther away. Then the bird banked sharply back into his direction and, still holding the man, dove straight for him.   
  
"Aw crap."   
  
CRASH   
  


* ~ * ~ *


	5. Chapter Five

Title: Transformations   
Rating: PG-14 give or take a few years   
Spoilers: I reserve the right to claim that just about anything from the first three seasons is fair game.   
Summary: Just the usual. Something decides to use Sunnydale as a playground and turn the scooby gang into scooby snacks but what's up with Xander?   
Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. Joss & ME own the characters, I own nothing and make nothing from this story. In other words; Don't want them. Don't need them. Couldn't afforded them if I did.   
Note - _thoughts_   
  
  
  
  


Chapter Five

  
  
Giles, Oz and Willow sat in silence as Buffy finished telling them about her dreams.   
  
"..and then he just stepped into the path of the magical beam, protecting the kids," Buffy finished, feeling both physically and emotionally tired. The others just stared at her, not knowing what to say.   
  
"What occured after that Buffy?" Giles asked when Buffy didn't continue.   
  
"I don't know," Buffy shivered slightly as she hugged herself. "The last thing from the dream was..." Buffy looked up at Giles with tears in her eyes. "Xander was in so much pain Giles. I-I've never felt anything like it."   
  
Buffy looked up at her friends. Willow had a lone tear falling freely down her face as she was held by Oz, who had an almost compassionate look on his ussually stoic face. Giles was simply waiting for her to continue.   
  
"That's all Giles. Everything went black after th..." Buffy was cut off by the sound of glass shattering above them. A large black bird suddenly flew into the room from the upstairs bedroom. As the bird slowly circled the room, it let out a high pitched shriek that threatened to deafen everyone in the room.   
  
Oz managed to catch Willow who had tipped forward, oblivious to everything except the pain that had blossomed in her ears. The young werewolf gritted his teeth from his own the pain that was assaulting his sensitive ears while gently sitting down on the floor, cradling Willow in his lap. Giles also fell to the floor in pain but Buffy stood where she was.   
  
Instead of submitting to the pain, the Slayer instead, mentally pushed it off to the side as she scanned the room for a weapon. Seeing a large wooden chest in one corner, Buffy rushed over to it. Without thinking, Buffy grabbed the lid, yanking it completely off and tossed it to the side. Inside she found several weapons ranging from small knives to larger throwing axes.   
  
Buffy grabbed a weapon and turned slightly, with one hand behind her back, and followed the bird with her eyes as it circled around the room. With the unerring accuracy of her calling, Buffy raised her hand, revealing a long silver dagger, and threw the blade. The bird, having no time to react, was quickly pinned to the far wall, through the neck. It struggled briefly to free itself but then stopped moving at all.   
  
Satisfied for the moment, Buffy moved over to check on Giles. He appeared to be a little disoriented but nothing that truly worried her. A quick look at her other friends told her that they were in pretty much the same condition.   
  
Buffy surveyed the room. Nothing was damaged except the wall that the bird was stuck to. As Buffy stared at the bird, a chill ran down her spine. _Wait a minute. That thing came from.._ Buffy whipped around, her attention focusing on Giles' bedroom.   
  
"Xander," Buffy whispered as she ran up the stairs.   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
Xander's body felt like one giant bruise as he picked himself up off the floor. He gently shook his head, trying to clear the cobwebs from his mind. Through the pain he was feeling, an image of a large black bird crashing through a window flashed in his mind's eye. Xander pivoted around, looking for the bird but instead found the man that the bird was carrying.   
  
Xander was a little shocked at the man's physical appearance. Standing before Xander was a bald, thin man. The man's face had several long scars; two ran along each check that ended just below the ear while two extended from the bridge of his nose, over each eye and stopped just above the ears. The only other distinguishing feature of the man was his height, which was less than five feet tall.   
  
A voice in the back of Xander's mind kept saying that he should know this man but he didn't know from where he could have met this man.   
  
"In the name of my MASTER, I demand to know where you have hidden my Sheba."   
  
Xander looked confused at the man, who held a small crystal globe about the size of a baseball, in front of him. "What are you talking about?"   
  
The man's face darkened. "You know what you took from me." The man stepped closer, a look of intense hatred on his face. "My MASTER may have forbidden me from destroying you but I can still hurt you. Where is Sheba!"   
  
_Sheba?_ Xander just stared at the man. Xander didn't know what the man was taking about or why he looked familiar.   
  
"I don't know what this Sheba is but you shouldn't threaten my friends. It tends to make me angry."   
  
A wide smile broke out on Xander's face. "Buffy."   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
Buffy didn't understand what exactly was going on. First a bird attacks them downstairs and now this guy is threatening Xander. _A very much awake Xander._ That thought brought forth a genuine smile from Buffy. She hadn't wanted to worry anyone but she was really scared when Xander wouldn't wake up and now that he was, Buffy felt some of the tightness in her heart loosen up a bit.   
  
Taking in the sight of her bare-chested friend, Buffy was reminded of the last time she saw him like this. It was when he went undercover to check out the swim team but this time, Xander had a large, circular white area in the middle of his chest. The sight of the circle dug up several images from her dreams of what Xander went through. Buffy knew that she needed to talk to Xander but first, this guy needed to be taken care of.   
  
"I don't know what this Sheba is but you shouldn't threaten my friends. It tends to make me angry."   
  
"Buffy." Buffy took a glanced at Xander, his genuine smile warming her heart.   
  
The man between them turned to her and sneered in contempt. "You do not concern me girl. This boy has stolen some property of mine," the man turned back to face Xander. "and I want it back now!"   
  
"Look, I don't-" Xander tried to explain but was cut off.   
  
"Do not lie to me. I can feel her presence in this room. Now where is she?!"   
  
"Hey," Xander said, pointing at the man. "I'm not lying. I have no idea of who you're talking about. Hell, I don't even know who you are."   
  
The small man grunted disgustedly. "I am Rysak," the man said as if he expected Xander to recognized the name. Xander and Buffy shared a blank look between them then they turned to the man and together said, "Who?"   
  
Rysak muttered a curse in a language that Buffy didn't understand. "Fine. Feign ignorance if you want but it will not help you." Rysak raised the crystal ball above his head with one hand and pointed at Xander with the other. Instinctively, Buffy kicked high, connecting with the man's raised hand and sending the crystal ball flying over Xander's head.   
  
Xander watched it pass over him and then looked at Buffy with a grin. "Thanks."   
  
Before Buffy could reply, Rysak twisted around in an attempt to backhand her. Buffy easily avoided the swing by stepping backwards but her reaction gave the Rysak the freedom to reach inside his jacket and pull out a small rectangular mirror. He held it up to Buffy.   
  
"Thanks but I already have a mirror," Buffy said. "Of course with the constipated look on your face, I can understand why you wouldn't want to look in a mirror."   
  
Rysak just snarled and dropped the mirror to the floor. To Buffy's surprise, it landed on it's edge but didn't fall over. Instead it grew larger until it was the size of a small door. The mirror's surface turned black, then the color changed to a dark green.   
  
"What the-" Buffy was cut off when a small figure shot from the dark mirror and slammed into her. The impact sent her stumbling backwards and she fell over the railing. Buffy heard Xander scream her name as she landed on the hard floor behind the couch.   
  
Looking up, Buffy saw what appeared to be a small child looking down at her from the top of the stairs. It couldn't be more than four feet tall but the creature's head was bigger than it should be compared to the rest of the body. The nose was huge and hung over a mouth that was filled with crooked and broken teeth. Buffy tore her gaze from the creature to check on her friends. Oz was helping Willow to her feet and Giles was headed to the stairs.   
  
A high pitched laugh rang out as the creature vaulted over the railing and dropped down on one end of the short table in front of the couch. The one end crumbled under the force of the creature's landing tipping the rest of the table up at an angle. The creature giggled and grabbed the edge of the table top and yanked it free, tossing it over it's shoulders.   
  
The large, flat piece of wood landed on top of Giles, pinning him to the floor. A second one of the creatures appeared at the top of the stairs before jumping down on top of the wood covering Giles. Knowing that there was a body under the wood it was standing on, the creature started jumping up and down.   
  
"Buffy!" Giles yelled. "A little-" THUD "Help-" THUD "Here-" THUD "Please!" Anything else Giles said was lost as the creature's jumping increased in speed.   
  
Buffy reached out and grabbed the creature by the back it's neck. She lifted the creature up and threw it against the far wall. The creature hit the wall so hard that it's impact left a deep impression. Buffy stared in shock at the unexpected damage. _I didn't throw it that hard._ It briefly reminded her of the vampire she fought the previous night. She remembered how far she had kicked the vamp away from her and the amount of damage her kick had caused it. Buffy didn't think much of it at the time but she knew that wasn't normal, even for her.   
  
"Buffy!" Oz yelled, shaking the Slayer from her thoughts.   
  
Looking at him, Buffy saw him holding up a disoriented Willow while pointing upstairs. Buffy watched as three more creatures left the bedroom and jumped down to the floor.   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
Relieved of the extra weight, Giles was able to pull himself out from under the ruined table and took in the scene around him. Willow and Oz had cornered the creature that Buffy had thrown across the room while the Slayer herself was occupied by four more of the creatures.   
  
Giles' Watcher training compelled him to step back from the fight and study the creatures themselves. His eyes widened as he adjusted his glasses. _Trolls?! But these are smaller than what the texts describe. Maybe these be offspring of Trolls. That might explain the difference in size but do they share the same attributes of increased strength and superior regeneration abilities?_ Giles was snapped out of his thoughts when Buffy screamed, "Giles! What are these things?!"   
  
The ex-Watcher focused on the fight before him. "They appear to be some sort of Troll." Despite the fighting occurring in his home, Giles' mindset shifted into a lecturing mode. "Now Trolls are reported to be eight or nine feet tall so whether these have been altered or if this is what their young look I don't-"   
  
"Giles!" Buffy cut him off in mid-sentence. "I didn't ask for a biology lesson. I need to know how to kill these Moles?!"   
  
Giles shook his head. "That Trolls, Buffy." Giles attention was momentarily distracted by the large bird pinned to his wall by a dagger. He turned to ask Buffy about the bird when he saw that she had located one of his axes. "Buffy, please be careful that you do not-" Buffy, caught up in the fight, ignored Giles as she swung the axe in a series of arcs that resulted in her cutting an arm off one of her opponents. "- dismember any of them." Giles finished with a sigh.   
  
Buffy stared in shock at the Troll's shoulder. Slowly over a matter of seconds, a new arm started growing at an alarming rate to replace the one that she cut off. "Uhhh..... Giles?" she asked, dodging a new attack.   
  
"I was trying to tell you that they can regenerate lost limbs and body parts." Pointing at the arm on the floor. "See, even the severed limb is trying to build a new body." Giles grabbed a book of matches that was laying in the scattered mess on the floor. He lit a match and held it close to the arm. Almost immediately, the arm caught on fire and was quickly reduced to an unrecognizable charred lump of flesh. "The only way to kill a Troll is by fire." Giles was going to continue when a loud sound of shattering glass erupted from upstairs.   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
Xander watched helplessly as more creatures came out of the mirror. His heart lurched when Buffy was pushed over the railing but he had to trust that she would be alright because he had his own problems at the moment. This 'Rysak' kept demanding for him to return what he had supposedly stolen. Ignoring the little man, Xander concentrated on finding a way to stop that mirror from belching out more of the creatures.   
  
Shortly after Buffy dropped from sight, Xander felt dizzy for a second and fell to one knee. As he tried to shake dizziness off, Xander noticed that laying off to the side was the crystal globe that Buffy had kicked out of the man's grasp. Picking it up, Xander held the glass ball behind his back as he stood up and backed up until the back of his legs brushed against the bed. "What is this Sheba that you think I stole?"   
  
Rysak's features darkened. "Do not insult me, human. You know what you took from me during your fight with my Master. This will be the last time I will ask," Rysak drew a thin, metal rod that was almost as long as Xander's arm. "Where is Sheba?"   
  
_I fought with his master?_ That tickled a memory in the back of Xander's mind. A memory of an animal's mouth clamping down on his arm, also someone was screaming and there was an overwhelming fear. Shaking the memories off, Xander leaned against the bed, laying a hand on a pillow. Xander knew he had to get past Rysak and an insane grin formed on his face as an idea came to him.   
  
"Ya know something Rysak? Your master must be pretty pathetic if your the best he has to send after me." Xander taunted, hoping the man would get angry enough to make a mistake. "And as for what I stole from you," Xander's voice took on a harsh tone "I destroyed Sheba."   
  
Rysak snarled at him and raised his hand with the palm facing Xander. A dull, yellow light surrounded his open hand that pulsed brightly before releasing a bolt of yellow energy. Xander picked up the pillow from off the bed and tossed it at the oncoming energy bolt. The pillow was destroyed in a bright flash of light, catching Rysak by surprise. With the little man distracted, Xander threw the crystal globe he had hidden behind his back, at the mirror.   
  
The moment the globe touched the mirror, both exploded into a shower of multi-colored glass, sending out powerful shock waves that slammed the smaller man into one of the walls while pushing Xander through the room's only window which, fortunately, had been destroyed earlier when Rysak arrived.   
  
Flying through the air, Xander landed hard onto the concrete sidewalk several feet away, almost rolling into the street. Xander's arms and back were covered in scrapes and scratches from sliding across the sidewalk and Xander thought that he had felt one or more of his ribs had snap during his landing. For a few seconds, which felt like hours, Xander couldn't move. Then a tingling feeling spread through his body, growing very intense before slowly fading away.   
  
Xander slowly got to his feet and, even though he knew that his ability to heal had increased, carefully checked for any serious injuries. Not finding anything wrong, except for the mark on his chest, Xander idly ran his fingers along the edge of the circular area of white skin. Xander was still staring at the white area on his chest, deep in thought when he heard new screams coming from Giles' home.   


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
Rysak moaned softly as he regained consciousness. He could feel that several of his ribs were broken along with his right leg from the pure force of the explosion. Rysak looked around finding himself alone in the room. Shifting slightly to relieve the pressure on his ribs, Rysak scanned the room for the small crystal orb.   
  
Coming across a large pile of broken glass, Rysak cursed the boy for throwing the orb at the mirror thereby destroying both magical items. But how was he going to tame Sheba without the artifact. He didn't have the power to himself and he could tell that she was near. "But without the Control Orb, that means..." Rysak couldn't complete that sentence as the sound of a low growl gripped him in terror.   
  
Unable to make any sound, Rysak whispered a silent no as he watched a large black cat materialize out of thin air and slowly pad it's way towards him. It's eyes glowing a dark, angry red.   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
_Fire?_ That word repeated endlessly in Willow's mind until a loud sound of shattering glass startled her. _Xander!_ Turning her attention back to the fighting, Willow pictured in her mind's eye, the position of each Troll in the room. She then imagined a line extending from her to each Troll and then connected all the Trolls to each other. Then she uttered a low level spell that she mainly used to light several candles at once. It wasn't a powerful spell but since she saw the amputated arm consumed completely from a single match, Willow thought that the simple spell should be strong enough.   
  
The effects of the spell was almost instantaneous as all the Trolls imediately burst into flames. Both Giles and Buffy were shocked and stared blankly as their opponents simply burst into flames. Howls erupted from five mouths that was cut off sharply as each Troll was consumed by fire, leaving smoldering piles of burnt flesh.   
  
The fires were contained to just the Trolls' bodies and left only small burn marks on the surrounding furniture.   
  
"Uhh Giles?" Buffy squeaked, letting the axe fall from her hands. "Did you do that?"   
  
"No I didn't," Giles focused on Willow. "Why don't you ask Willow," Giles balefully glared at the Wiccan hacker. "who the impulsive person was that was responsible for the spell that nearly gave me a bloody heart attack."   
  
"Giles, I-"   
  
Just then the front door smashed open startling everyone. The young witch instinctively imagined the line again extending from her to the person by the door and recast the spell. Opening her eyes, Willow was horrified when she realized a second too late that her spell's target was her best friend, Xander.   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
Xander stumbled a little when, just inside Giles' doorway, he felt a powerful wave of heat flow through his body. His temperature rose considerably causing him to break out in a sweat but, as fast as the wave came over him, it was gone leaving Xander feeling energized. Regaining his balance, Xander stared at the carnage in the room and wrinkled his nose at the smell of burnt flesh. Before Xander could ask if everyone was okay, he was hit by a redheaded torpedo.   
  
Xander, not expecting this reaction from his best friend, suddenly found himself sandwiched between Willow and the wall behind him with the impact knocking the wind out of him. "Willow?"   
  
The girl in question had her arms wrapped around him and was crying as she babbled incoherently. Xander could only make out 'you're okay', 'sorry', 'spell' and 'forgive'. Looking at everyone over the top of Willow's head Xander could see the relief in each of his friend's faces as they looked at him.   
  
Even the normally expressionless Oz had a serious look of relief, which actually scared Xander. A masochistic voice inside of Xander grumbled, _If Oz is happy enough to show this much emotion then it's safe to say that I can expect things will definitely go down hill from here._   
  
But what really confused him right now was the girl attached to his side. Xander didn't understand why she was being this emotional but he tightened his arms around Willow all the same, offering whatever support she might need. A second later Xander felt another set us arms wrap around Willow and himself.   
  
"I'm glad you're okay Xander," Buffy said softly before stepping back. Xander could feel Willow nod her head in agreement with Buffy.   
  
"Willow?" Xander gently shook the redhead in his arms. "What's wrong?"   
  
Pulling away, Willow just shook her head and flashed a large smile at him as she wiped away her tears. "Nothing. I'm just happy that your okay," Willow thought that she had seriously hurt Xander with that spell and that had scared the hell out of her. She remembered feeling the spell's energy leave her and head for Xander but somehow, something stopped it. What that 'something' was, Willow really didn't care. She was just happy that she didn't hurt Xander.   
  
Xander stared at his oldest friend as she went to hug her boyfriend. He could tell, by now, that he had just been exposed to magic and from the way Willow was acting, he suspected that she had something to do with it. Xander was about to ask her when he noticed that Giles were staring at him, or actually at his chest. Xander remembered that he didn't have a shirt on and he started to feel a little selfconscious under the ex-Watchers scrutiny. He was about to ask where his shirt was when he noticed his bags sitting on the floor by the couch. "My stuff!"   
  
Xander made a beeline for one of his bags and began rummaging through it. Xander found a white t-shirt and quickly put it on as Giles walked up to him.   
  
"Xander?" Giles tried to get the young man's attention.   
  
"Yeah Giles?"   
  
Giles waited until Xander looked at him before continuing. "How did you get outside?"   
  
"Flying lessons," Xander said absently. "Oh by the way, where your window ought to be, you have a nice hole now."   
  
"What?" Giles nervously removed his glasses. "Are you telling me that you broke my window?"   
  
"No, it was broken before I was thrown through it," Xander defended himself.   
  
Xander's comment about being 'thrown' broke through the happiness that Buffy had surrounded herself in and reminded her of their friend's attacker. "Wait a minute. Xander, what happened to the guy upstairs?"   
  
"I don't know. You didn't see him?"   
  
Buffy shook her head.   
  
"Hopefully he's gone but I guess that we should go up and check." Xander let Buffy lead the way to the stairs when his face lit up as he remembered something. "At least I did stop him from letting more of those mini-monsters loose."   
  
Buffy stopped and turned to face him. "How?"   
  
"Remember that mirror?"   
  
"Yes," Buffy replied.   
  
"Let's just say that I have seven interesting years to look forward to."   
  
"What mirror?" Giles asked.   
  
Xander ignored Giles. "Did you see a bird come through here?"   
  
"Big? Black? In serious need of a breath mint?"   
  
"Well I didn't get close enough to check it's breath but yeah."   
  
Buffy nodded.   
  
"Did you get it?" Xander asked. Buffy pointed behind him. Xander looked over his shoulder and saw that the bird was pinned to the wall with a dagger. "Very nice."   
  
"Thank you," Buffy said with a slight curtsy.   
  
Giles tried to ask again. "What mirror Xander? Buffy?"   
  
"Did you find out who 'Sheba' was?" Buffy asked, deciding it was her turn to ignore Giles.   
  
"Nope but he sure went crazy when I said that I had destroyed it."   
  
Giles coughed loudly, out of frustration, in an attempt to gain their attention.   
  
Buffy turned slightly towards Giles. "Maybe you should drink some tea Giles. That cough sounds horrible."   
  
Giles didn't bother to respond to her jab. "Xander, I have a great many questions and -"   
  
"And I'm sure they're very good questions." Xander interrupted Giles. "But right now I want you to be a good boy and behave your auntie Willow while Mommy and Daddy go upstairs and see if the bad monster is still in your room."   
  
Buffy barely found the strength in time to stifle a batch of giggles that bubbled up from inside her. She had to turn away because the combination of the shocked look on Giles' face and the mock serious expression on Xander's made her want to just roll on the floor in laughter.   
  
Willow was shaking in silent laughter herself as Oz held her in his arms. The banter between Buffy and Xander reminded her of the times she spent listening to them make fun of Giles during high school and, until now, Willow never realized how much she missed that.   
  
Leaning back into Oz's arms, Willow could see a small smile curve her boyfriend's lips. Willow impulsively kissed him on the cheek, feeling more content than she had all summer. During the last couple of weeks Willow had felt like something was missing and now that Xander was back, it was like she found it again. Willow did have her own questions for Xander but they could wait. She was just glad that he was here and that he was okay.   
  
Willow pulled out of her boyfriend's embrace and stepped up beside Giles. Seeing the irritated look on the older man's face as he watched Buffy and Xander start up the stairs, Willow patted his back comfortingly. "We better go after them. Who knows what trouble they'll get -"   
  
Willow was cut off when a scream erupted from Giles' bedroom. Before anyone could move, a large black cat bounded out of the room and stopped at the top of the stairs. Growling menacingly, the cat's head swiveled around, eldritch energy leaking from it's red eyes like smoke.   
  
"Oh dear Lord." Giles whispered. "A Devilcat."   
  


* ~ * ~ *


	6. Chapter Six

Title: Transformations   
Rating: PG-14 give or take a few years   
Spoilers: I reserve the right to claim that just about anything from the first three seasons is fair game.   
Summary: Just the usual. Something decides to use Sunnydale as a playground and turn the scooby gang into scooby snacks but what's up with Xander?   
Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. Joss & ME own the characters, I own nothing and make nothing from this story. In other words; Don't want them. Don't need them. Couldn't afforded them if I did.   
Note - _thoughts_   
  
  
  


Chapter Six

  
  
  
"Oh dear Lord." Giles whispered. "A Devilcat."   
  
The room was eerily silent as the large cat's gaze swept across the room. The feline's red eyes settled on the burnt corpses in the middle of the room and twin puffs of smoke escaped from it's nose. Everyone watched as the cat sat on it's haunches, it's eyes changing from an angry, blood red to a soft, grassy green as it appeared to relax.   
  
"Giles," Buffy whispered urgently. "That's the cat I was telling you about!" Buffy said nervously as the cat calmly began to clean one of it's large paws.   
  
"Buffy, I want you to slowly back away from it," Giles slowly bent down to retrieve the axe that Buffy discarded. "You too, Xander."   
  
"But Giles-"   
  
"Just do what I say Xander. Devilcats are very dangerous and evil creatures"   
  
"No," Xander said with a firmness that startled Giles. "Put the axe down Giles."   
  
Giles stared at Xander as if he had grown a second head. "I will do no such thing Xander. Now back away from that creature."   
  
Xander snorted loudly but made no attempt to obey. Movement behind Xander caught Giles' attention and the older man found himself staring straight into the eyes of the Devilcat. With great difficulty, Giles tore his gaze from the cat and looked to Xander only to find the young man staring at him with the same intensity as the cat.   
  
While both men stared at each other, Buffy watched the cat. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off with the way the large cat's body language mimicked Xander's. Like it was ready to defend Xander from any attack. All the tension in the air had her senses screaming 'DANGER!' in a way that Buffy hasn't felt since the Mayor's ascension.   
  
Looking back at her friends, Buffy saw that Oz had moved slightly in front of Willow as if to protect her while the redhead nervously watched as Giles and Xander stared at each other like a pair of dogs competing for dominance. Each silently waited for the other one to back down and Buffy had a feeling that things would go downhill if Giles won.   
  
Buffy turned to Giles and said, "Drop the axe Giles."   
  
"Buffy I -" Giles started to retort but something in the Slayer's expression stopped him.   
  
"Put it down Giles." Buffy glanced at the cat and somehow knew that it wasn't here to attack them. "It'll be okay. Trust me."   
  
Giles cast glances between Buffy and Xander. Giles sighed and, deciding to trust the instincts of his Slayer, set the axe down on the floor.   
  
Turning back to her friend, Buffy asked. "Xander?"   
  
The lop-sided grin that Xander gave Buffy was a complete one-eighty from the dark look that Giles received. "It's all good Buff."   
  
Buffy smiled briefly in return before looking at the large cat again. She could've sworn that she could sense what felt like amusement coming from the cat.   
  
Xander turned to follow Buffy's gaze and chuckled lightly, petting the large cat as he walked into Giles' bedroom. A second later Xander reappeared and sat down next to the cat. With both hands, he pulled the feline's head around so he could look her in the eyes. After a few seconds Xander relaxed, letting go of the cat's head and turned to face his friends.   
  
"The guy's gone."   
  
"Did.." Buffy trailed off, pointing to the cat.   
  
"No," Xander placed his hand on the cat's head and started to scratch one of it's ears. A loud rumble could be heard coming from the very content looking cat as it rubbed itself against Xander. "Rysak or whoever he was just disappeared. Other than the mess he left, there was no sign of him."   
  
"And you're positively sure that the Devilcat had nothing to do with this Rysak's disappearance?" Giles asked.   
  
Looking at Giles, Buffy could see the starting signs of curiosity surface in the older man's face despite his fear of the cat. Buffy was a little worried too but thought that things couldn't be as bad as Giles believed if Xander was so friendly with the cat.   
  
As if reading her mind, Xander spoke. "I'm sure Giles. She's my friend."   
  
_She.._ That word struck a strange note in Buffy as she remembered Rysak's question; 'Where is Sheba?' _Could that be.._ Buffy looked at the cat and found the feline staring back at her with intense, unblinking eyes that spoke of intelligence.   
  
"A Devilcat is no one's friend, Xander," Giles stressed, oblivious to his Slayer's thoughts. "They are chaotic creatures that live to kill. They're evil."   
  
"This one isn't Giles." Xander thought for a moment. "Ok, maybe she can be a little sadistic but she isn't evil. I would know if she was."   
  
"How would you know?" Willow asked walking closer. Oz followed behind his girlfriend, holding one of Giles' numerous knives, clearly intent on protecting Willow.   
  
"I just would."   
  
"Well I'm afraid that's not good enough Xander." Giles said.   
  
The two men stared at each other for a second before Xander decided to back down. He sighed heavily as he sat down on the stairs. Xander looked at each of his friends in turn, noting their determined expressions. "It's a long story."   
  
Giles took off his glasses and started to clean them. "Then it's probably best that you start at the beginning."   
  
Xander looked at Giles in disgust. "At the beginning? Do I have to?"   
  
"How else are we going to understand what has happened?"   
  
Xander shrugged. "Okay, whatever." Xander cleared his throat and spoke in a deep voice. "This world is older than we know. It did not begin as a paradise and demons walked the Earth. They made it their home sweet Hell. They..." Xander trailed off under Giles' stern look and looked to Buffy for help. "You heard him didn't you? He did say to start at the beginning."   
  
Buffy just shook her head and cast a disappointed glance at her mentor. "Giles, Giles, Giles," Buffy spoke up, shaking her head. "I would've thought by now that you would know better than to ask Xander such vague questions. You know that you'll never get a serious answer from him that way."   
  
"Hey!" Xander pointed a finger at Buffy.   
  
Buffy just smiled sweetly at her friend. That smile faltered slightly as her gaze drifted to the cat behind him. "Uh Xander? Could that cat be the Sheba that the runt was raving about?"   
  
With a thoughtful look, Xander turned to the Devilcat and pointed at her. "Sheba?" Xander quickly pulled his hand back when the cat growled and tried to bite off the offending finger.   
  
"Xander!" Willow shouted.   
  
The boy in question ignored his friend and locked eyes with the powerful feline. Seconds stretched out as everyone watched a silent battle of wills being waged between Xander and the Devilcat. Buffy had to fight off the urge to get between the two in case the cat decided to attack her friend.   
  
Then, to the shock of everyone except Xander, the large, several hundred pound Devilcat slowly shrunk in size till it was no bigger than a small housecat.   
  
Xander smiled widely and the now smaller Devilcat jumped into his arms, then climbed her way up onto his right shoulder. Purring loudly, she rubbed her body up against the side of his head. "So Sheba's your name." Xander whispered as he affectionately scratched behind the cat's ear. Seeing the shocked expressions on his friend's faces, Xander asked, "What?"   
  
"Xander," Giles started off weakly. "How was that creature able to change like that?"   
  
Xander threw him a confused look. "She's always been able to do that. Can't all Devilcats change size?"   
  
"No, they cannot Xander."   
  
Xander was surprised but simply said, "Cool."   
  
"Xander-" Giles growled.   
  
"Look Giles," Xander cut him off. "I already said that she isn't evil which according to you makes her different from other Devilcats. Is it too hard to accept that maybe she can do things that the rest of them can't?"   
  
Giles fumed for a bit. He knew enough about Devilcats to be sure that so-called 'good ones' don't exist. If they ever did, Giles was quite sure that they would have been killed by their parents shortly after being born.   
  
The actions of this Devilcat however are unlike anything he had heard about the species. The cat seems playful, almost good natured which disturbed Giles very much, but at the same time seemed to prove Xander correct. "You might be right," Giles said, stressing the word 'might'. "but I would like to know more of what happened. Especially how you came to befriend.. Sheba."   
  
"There really isn't much that I can tell you. One moment I was trying to save some kids and the next I'm waking up in a motel room with a large black cat and a note from Shay basically saying that the kids were safe and not to be afraid of the cat. She said that the cat would protect me even if I didn't need protecting."   
  
"Who is Shay and why would she think that you didn't need protecting?" Willow spoke up.   
  
"Shay is.. a very interesting woman," Xander eyes lost focus as a memory drifted to the surface.   
  
  
~Flash~   
  
"So let me get this straight Shay," Xander paced around the small room motel room. On the single bed sat a dark-haired woman. "You're telling me that you're a witch."   
  
Shay grimaced but then shrugged. "Basically."   
  
Xander looked at her suspiciously, "What do you mean, 'basically'?"   
  
"I have some unique abilities but I'm not a real witch and I don't like being called one."   
  
Xander filed that away to ask about later. "And you want my help with finding some missing kids."   
  
"Yes."   
  
Xander stopped in front of Shay and asked, "So tell me again, why am I here?"   
  
Shay sighed. "Because I could use your help."   
  
"Once again with the 'why me'."   
  
"Are you saying that you won't help?" Shay asked incredulously.   
  
"No!"   
  
Shay smiled. "I thought so. C'mon, We need to make a stop at the police station."   
  
~Flash~   
  
  
"Why did you have to go to the police?" Willow asked.   
  
"She'd wanted to show me the case she was following. There were a total of six missing kids with ages ranging from eight years old to thirteen. Each one had been abducted over a period of two months."   
  
"I remember that," Buffy spoke softly, recalling what she saw in her dreams, "She was arguing with a couple of officers about the last one kidnapped, in front of a pegboard."   
  
"You remember?" Xander questioned. "How? You weren't even there."   
  
Giles coughed. "Xander," he faltered for a second when two sets of eyes, one human one feline, turned in sync to regard him. "What you don't know is that, for the past week, Buffy has been having dreams about your experiences that took place your trip.   
  
"Her Dreams?" Xander asked, confused for a minute before remembering that he heard Buffy describing her dreams about his road trip. "That's right," Xander turned to Buffy. "I heard you telling Giles about them when I first got here."   
  
"That is correct," Giles said before Buffy could respond. "And before you passed out, you said that what Buffy saw actually happened."   
  
Xander's face twisted slightly in pain for a moment before nodding that he remembered. Then he started to dig into one of his bags.   
  
"Xander," Giles tried to get the young man's attention. "Shay was with you that night, right?"   
  
"Yeah."   
  
"Did she see what happened?"   
  
"Yes but I haven't talked to her since the following morning after that night. She checked up on me but all she would tell me was that the magic I was exposed to that night had changed me." Xander shrugged. "After that, Shay up and left, saying that she wanted to make sure that all the kids made it home alright.   
  
Xander's words sparked a memory in Buffy. A memory of a short paragraph in a journal; 'I still don't remember what happened that night. From what I was told, I changed that night somehow. I just hope Giles can help me.'   
  
"What do you mean by 'changed'," Willow asked, breaking Buffy from her thoughts.   
  
Looking at her friend, Buffy could see an intense fear in her eyes even though Willow successfully kept it from showing in her voice. Fear for Xander.   
  
Xander looked up with a wane smile. "Truthfully I don't know. Shay only said that I had changed." Xander stopped and turned to Giles. "Between that and what she said earlier that night, I knew that I'd better get back here and talk to you."   
  
"What did she say?" Giles asked.   
  
"Right before we crashed that ritual sacrifice, she said that of the two of us I had a better chance of surviving against any magic that they might throw at us."   
  
_Surviving?_ Willow's emotions became a whirlwind as thoughts shot through her mind. _How could Xander survive a magical attack._ Then she remembered the fire spell that she had mistakenly cast at Xander. _Maybe it didn't fail but that could only mean...._   
  
"Do you know why she would believe that?" Giles asked, not realizing how close his question was to Willows thoughts.   
  
"No I never got an answer from her that night."   
  
"I have a possible idea." Willow spoke up drawing everyone's attention.   
  
"Yeah?" Xander perked up considerably.   
  
"First tell me, did you feel anything out of the ordinary when you came in the door a few minutes ago?"   
  
"Sure," Xander warily replied. "I felt an intense flash of heat."   
  
"But you're ok now, right?" Willow quickly asked.   
  
Xander was about to answer when Giles interrupted. "Willow, what are -"   
  
Willow had walked over to Giles and place her hand over his mouth, effectively silencing the older man. "Please Giles. I've an idea but I need to ask Xander a few questions."   
  
Giles reluctantly nodded behind her hand assuring Willow that he wouldn't interrupt her. For now.   
  
Willow turned back to a nervous looking Xander. "Well Xander? Do you feel okay?"   
  
Xander's eyes narrowed. "Yes Willow. I'm fine."   
  
"You said that you felt a flash of heat. Have you ever felt that before?"   
  
"Not exactly like that Willow but close."   
  
Buffy looked back and forth between her best friends in confusion. "What are you guys talking about?"   
  
Willow turned to her friend. "Buffy, do you remember the spell I used against the Trolls." Willow paused as Buffy nodded yes. "Well just as Xander crashed through the door, I cast the same spell at him."   
  
Willow's admission sparked a heated lecture from Giles about the dangers of using magic while Buffy just stared at Willow in horror. The Slayer remembered what happened to the Trolls and stomach lurched painfully at the thought of that happening to Xander. Oz simply wrapped Willow into his comforting arms.   
  
"Giles!" Xander shouted, stepping between the older man and his childhood friend with Sheba still perched on his shoulder. It was the growl that came from the cat that ultimately caused Giles to swallow the lecture he wanted to give Willow.   
  
Once Giles had backed down, for now, Xander turned his attention back to Willow. With a soft smile to tell her that he forgave her, Xander asked, "What's your idea?"   
  
Willow returned his smile with one of her own. "I think that maybe, just maybe you can absorb magic."   
  
"What?"   
  


* ~ * ~ *

  
  
"Well Rysak, what do you have to say for yourself."   
  
Rysak leaned against the wall of the spartan room. He was carefully holding his left forearm to his chest. Images of Sheba biting his arm just before he felt a spell of teleportation latch onto his body and bring him here, was still fresh in his memory. "Sheba attacked me."   
  
The man shook his head in disgust. "Get a hold of yourself Rysak. The Master needs all of us grounded for the ritual. If you can't clear your mind of you trivial problems, I will make sure it's a blank slate."   
  
Rysak cowered in fear of the man.   
  
"I take it that you understand how things are now."   
  
Rysak nodded, clearly aware of his diminished status within the group. Once he lost his bond with Sheba, he lost all of the attributes he had gained from the joining, which left him low man on the totem pole. Not only that but he also lost two powerful artifacts in his lust for revenge which lowered him even further in the eyes of his Master.   
  
Rysak kept his head bowed until the other man left the room, then he turned and launched a powerful punch at the wall, causing cracks as long as half a foot to form in the cement wall, around his fist. He threw several more punches as he vented his anger and frustration at the boy who stole his property.   
  
"Xander Harris will pay for what he did to me if it's the last thing I do!"   
  


* ~ * ~ *


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: Transformations   
Spoilers: I reserve the right to claim that just about anything from the first three seasons is fair game.   
Summary: Just the usual. Something decides to use Sunnydale as a playground and turn the scooby gang into scooby snacks but what's up with Xander?   
Disclaimer: This is a fictional story. Joss & ME own the characters, I own nothing and make nothing from this story. In other words; Don't want them. Don't need them. Couldn't afforded them if I did.   
Feedback: Be my guest.   
Note - _thoughts_   
  


Chapter Seven 

  
  
Xander Harris stood outside of the Ex-Watcher's home, watching as the sun slowly set in the west. His mind, however, was not on the beautiful red and purple clouds on display in the darkening sky. No, he was currently dwelling on the topic of his new Hellmouthyness.   
  
** FLASHBACK **   
  
"I think that maybe, just maybe you can absorb magic."   
  
"What?" Buffy exclaimed.   
  
"I think that something has happened to Xander and whatever it was, causes him to soak up any magic directed at him like a sponge." Willow directed her explanation at the Slayer.   
  
"How is that possible?" Buffy asked.   
  
Giles became thoughtful. "I do not know but that could explain the accelerated healing."   
  
"I do heal faster now," Xander confirmed for him.   
  
"Do you know if you can do anything with the magic you absorb? Aside from healing?" Willow asked.   
  
Xander shook his head, "Not that I know of."   
  
Before Willow and Giles could continue to grill Xander, Buffy spoke up. "Wait." She closed her eyes for a short time as images of what she saw after Xander arrived, flashed in her mind. Opening her eyes again, Buffy sought out Xander. "You were at Angel's. Why?"   
  
Everyone else, in all their excitement, had completely forgot about that and now sent questioning looks of their own at Xander.   
  
"Well it was after nightfall when I got back into town so I figured that I'd find you guys out patrolling. I passed through a couple of cemeteries before I heard voices a short ways away so I went to investigate."   
  
Both Buffy and Willow immediately began to lecture Xander but he waved a hand sharply at them, cutting them off. "Before you start up, I already know how dangerous it is for me to be out by myself at night, believe me."   
  
Giles stepped forth. "What happened Xander?"   
  
Looking up at Giles, Xander continued, "I was ambushed by a group of vampires that used the 'wounded mother duck' routine to lure me in."   
  
"Wounded duck?" Oz queried.   
  
"It's a tactic that a duck will use to draw a predator away from their young," Xander explained. "The mother duck will usually fake a wounded wing and flounder around, making themselves look like an easy target. Once their young are safe, the duck will then take off, leaving the predator alone and hungry."   
  
"And they did this to you?" Buffy was surprised.   
  
"In a way. I saw a girl running through the graveyard I was in but there were no vampires chasing after her so I decided to grab her and get her to safety. I finally caught up with her only to have her turn around and attack me. I tried to get away but then several more vamps dropped from the trees in front of me. They worked me over pretty good too until the Lil' Lady here," Xander pointed at Sheba. "came to my rescue. She took care of the vampires and then dragged me to the closest sanctuary that she could find. I assume that she picked the mansion because it was empty and easy for her to defend."   
  
"Sheba saved you?" Giles asked.   
  
"Yep. After she dragged me inside, I pulled a small flashlight out of one of my bags and looked around. That's when I figured out where I was and thought that I would be safe enough to catch some sleep until I healed." Xander rolled his eyes, "Boy was I wrong 'cause the next thing that I know, I wake up to find myself being held by two vampires while others went through my things.." Xander then threw Giles an apologetic look. "I had a book that I wanted to show you but they took it. Sorry."   
  
_So that's what happened to it._ Giles motioned for Xander to continue. "What happened after that?"   
  
"Well, most of them left except for several vampires who decided to use me for a punching bag. One started hitting me while two others held my arms. I think there was more vampires than that but I'm not sure." Xander paused, completely missing the look on Buffy's face. "At that time I was thinking that I was done for, when there was a popping sound and then the vampires just disappeared."   
  
"Disappeared?" Willow asked.   
  
"Yeah. All that was left of them were piles of ash. I thought that maybe Sheba save me again but she didn't. As far as I know, she doesn't know what happened."   
  
"There were six piles of ash." Buffy said, softly.   
  
Xander turned to the blonde. "What?"   
  
Buffy looked up at her friend. "At the mansion, there were six piles of ash."   
  
Everyone looked towards Xander who had removed Sheba from his shoulder and was holding the cat in front of him. They watched as he gazed into the cat's eyes. Seconds ticked by until Sheba dropped her head, mewling softly. Xander's eyes widened and then he gently cradled Sheba in the crook of his arm while rubbing her belly with his free hand.   
  
"You don't have to feel guilty," Xander whispered to the feline. "I understand."   
  
"Xander?" Buffy asked.   
  
"Sorry," Xander continued to hold Sheba close to him. "I guess that there were a lot more vampires there than I knew," Xander turned back to his friends. "but there also was someone there that Sheba says felt like Rysak."   
  
"Felt like?" Buffy asked.   
  
Xander's forehead creased in concentration as he tried to put into words what the cat could do. "It's like she can sense people that can use magic and that guy had power to spare."   
  
"Do you know what happened this person?" Giles queried.   
  
"No. Whatever killed the vampires may have gotten him but I don't know."   
  
"Does Sheba?" Oz spoke up.   
  
Xander turned to the reticent musician. "Decided to join the group today Mr. Osborne?"   
  
Oz simply shrugged.   
  
Xander flashed the werewolf a small grin. "One of these days Oz, I'm going to overcome my fear of Willow and I will find some way to pump you full of sugar. I just gotta see what happens."   
  
Oz just smiled as he hugged his girlfriend from behind.   
  
"Sure. Hide behind the scary woman."   
  
"Xander." Willow grated.   
  
"Excuse me," Giles interrupted. "Can we get back to the issue at hand?"   
  
"Sorry Giles," Xander apologized, then gazed down at the supernatural cat in his arms. "Sheba wasn't actually there. She only knew that whoever it was that was there would...."   
  
"Would what?"   
  
Xander's face creased in confusion as images from Sheba, assaulted his mind. The feline showed him what she saw first after being summoned to this world. A man, Rysak, came into view. Cradled in his hand, was a small crystal ball that was softly glowing.   
  
Then Xander's eyes widened. "Be able to capture her."   
  
"Capture... A Devilcat?" Giles asked.   
  
"Yeah," Xander focused on the older man. "You see, Rysak had a glass ball with him earlier and Sheba said that when she first came here, he had used it on her."   
  
"What did it do?" Willow questioned.   
  
"It forced her to bond with him."   
  
"And that's why she stayed hidden," Buffy concluded.   
  
"Yep," Xander nodded.   
  
"Xander?"   
  
"Yeah, Giles?" Xander answered as Sheba shifted in his embrace and stretched her body. All four of her legs stuck straight out from Xander. She flexed each paw several times, revealing four sets of tiny sharp claws.   
  
"Awww. That's so cute." Willow gushed.   
  
"Yes. I suppose," Giles remarked dryly, slowly getting used to the creature. The tone of his voice caused Willow to share an amused look with Buffy which he chose to ignore. "Now if we're done fawning over the Devilcat, can we get back to the matter of this unknown person?"   
  
Sheba hissed, peevishly at Giles and then jumped down from Xander's arms. She gave one more growling hiss before turning away from the ex-Watcher. With head and tail raised regally, Sheba padded out of the room towards the bathroom.   
  
"I think you hurt her feelings Giles." Buffy said, uncertainly.   
  
Giles snorted and turned back to Xander. "Now I was wondering if you would answer some more questions."   
  
"Sure Giles," Xander absently responded, keeping an eye on the open bathroom door. "What do you need?"   
  
"Your attention for one."   
  
"Oh, Sorry," Xander focused on Giles. "It's just that I think that the you should check your bathroom."   
  
"Do you smell that?" Oz softly spoke.   
  
Buffy, following Xander's advice, made her way to the bathroom door and looked in. What she saw made her eyes slowly widen. "Uh, Giles?"   
  
With a look of dread, Giles came up behind the Slayer. He took one look into the small room and loudly exclaimed, "BLOODY HELL!!!"   
  
** PRESENT **   
  
Xander chuckled at that memory. Sheba, in a fit of indignation, had decided to use Giles' bathtub as her own personal litter box. Once they had gathered at the bath room door, they had found Sheba, in her smaller cat form, sitting sedately in front of the tub. She simply looked up at them with an extremely satisfied expression on her face.   
  
Remembering the sheer volume of crap in the tub, Xander didn't know what Sheba could have eaten to produce what he saw and to be honest, he really didn't want to know. But despite how stunned he was, it was the very next thing to happen, that really shocked Xander. He heard Giles mutter 'Why you little' before actually charging at Sheba. At the very last moment the mini Devilcat vanished into thin air and Giles, unable to stop himself, had fallen face first into the tub.   
  
"Xander?"   
  
The soft voice of his childhood friend roused Xander from his thoughts. Looking over his shoulder, he found Willow standing just inside the front door. "Hey Willow. Has Giles calmed down yet?"   
  
The redhead walked up beside him. "Yeah, mainly because all of that, well crap, disappeared a couple of minutes ago like it wasn't even there."   
  
That made Xander burst out in laughter. At Willow's confused look, he tried to calm down in order to explain. "Sheba.. hahahaha.. can make.. hehhehheh.. you see things that aren't there."   
  
"Really?" Willow's eyebrows shot up.   
  
"Yep. hehhehheh. She's got one wicked sense of humor but don't worry, deep down Sheba's just a big ole pussycat."   
  
Willow's face darkened slightly. "Well your 'pussycat' tried to kill Oz earlier."   
  
Xander stopped laughing. "When?"   
  
"When he and Buffy went to find your things. She shot an arrow at him!"   
  
"Are you sure?"   
  
"What do you mean, 'Are you sure'!" Willow's voice climbed several decibels causing Xander to wince. "Buffy saw it. An arrow shot from one corner of the room, almost hitting him."   
  
Xander just smiled. "Think Willow. If Sheba could make all of us think that we saw a bathtub full of.." Xander shuddered at the image. "If she could do that, couldn't she make Buffy and Oz think that an arrow was shot at Oz? Besides, I really don't think she could work a crossbow with her paws"   
  
Willow stared blankly at him as his words sunk in.   
  
"Guys?"   
  
The two childhood friends turned to find Buffy approaching them.   
  
"Giles wanted to talk to you some more, Xander," the blonde spoke.   
  
"Ah, once more into the lion's den," Xander then cast his 'lost puppy' look at his two best friends. "You'll protect me from the big bad Ripper, won't you?"   
  
Both girls exchanged looks as they valiantly suppressed the urge to break down in laughter and then looked back at Xander. "Nah," they both said in unison and each grabbed one of Xander's arms, dragging him back inside.   
  
After the door closed, a small glowing orb that resembled a human eye, floated out from the far shadow. It slowly moved up to the door, as if it intended to pass through it. Suddenly Sheba appeared in front of it, blocking it's way and then casually batted the eye away with a swing of a powerful paw.   
  
The eye wobbled in the air for a couple of seconds before Sheba pounced on it and began tearing it apart with her sharp claws. The magical essence of the eye deteriorated fast under the onslaught and soon nothing was left but a few fading dots of red light.   
  
Sheba stalked around the building for any more threats to her friend. Upon finding none, the large feline snorted once in satisfaction and then vanished.   
  


* * *

Inside of a dimly lit cave, deep below the streets of Sunnydale, three men were gathered around a small pool of water. Within it's shimmering surface, they watched as a dark-haired youth was forcibly walked into the home by the two girls. One of the men directed their scrying eye to follow the trio when a Devilcat suddenly materialized and destroyed the magical construct.   
  
"Curious," one of the men remarked, clearly interested in what he had learned about the young man.   
  
"Curious?!" the smallest of the three raged. "That's all you have to say, Marcellus? That cretin stole my precious Sheba, and left me like this."   
  
"Rysak. Quit this unseemly display of childish behavior," Marcellus sighed and melted into the shadows, leaving the remaining two in the darkening cave.   
  
"Remember who's mistake it was that led to the boy acquiring the creature from you," the remaining man spoke. "If you had not sent her into battle against him, the power that you gained from bonding with that creature would not have been stripped from you."   
  
"Be quiet Vicarim," Rysak grated. "I will not tolerate your insolence."   
  
Vicarim chuckled. "You would do well to remember you current station. With your unfortunate loss, your power is now less than mine and even though you may have been our leader before, now you answer to me. Your task of bringing our Master to this mortal plane now falls to Marcellus, as our new leader."   
  
Rysak threw a murderous glare at Vicarim before leaving the cave in a huff. With him gone, Marcellus re-entered the cave. "Rysak is becoming more unstable."   
  
"So I have noticed. Will this situation with our brother impede our plans?"   
  
"No," Marcellus answered. "Rysak's role is minor at this point. The vampires under our control are preparing to search for the appropriate sacrifices even as we speak. Once that is done, we will use the grimoire that you retrieved from the Defiler and bring our Master here."   
  
Vicarim nodded in agreement then turned thoughtful. "Speaking of the Defiler, did you notice that his bonding with the Devilcat has fundamentally changed the hellspawn."   
  
"I know. To be able to affect such a creature proves just how dangerous he is. You should have dealt with him when you retrieved the book."   
  
"I was more concerned about reclaiming the book for our Master." Vicarim defended himself. "And with the Devilcat not present, I believed that the vampires I had left would be more than enough to deal with him. Apparently I was wrong."   
  
"Be that as it may," Marcellus softly spoke. "From now on, we must proceed very carefully. We must learn more about the Defiler, this Xander Harris, so we can prepare for the possibility of him interfering with the summoning. Agreed?"   
  
"Agreed," Vicarim replied.

* * *

  
  
Xander barely struggled as the girls pulled him into the room. He saw that Giles was in his kitchen making what he assumed to be some kind of nerve soothing tea. Oz was currently digging through the former Librarian's record collection. Sheba was nowhere to be found but he wasn't worried because she would not go far from him.   
  
"Giles?" Buffy called out as she and Willow deposited their friend onto the couch. "Your prisoner is here."   
  
The older man turned around, quickly checking the room. "Is the Devilcat still here?"   
  
Xander's face assumed a blank expression for a second. "No. She's playing with a squirrel outside."   
  
Giles studied at the young man before him, making a mental list of every piece of knowledge he has learned today. Questions on top of questions cluttered his mind as he strived to understand this day's events.   
  
"Xander," the older man started off. "About Sheba, I know what a Devilcat is capable of but as you said, she is different. Do you know what exactly she can do?"   
  
"I've never really asked her but I can list what I've seen starting with what happened earlier in your bathroom." Xander paused, watching Giles shudder. "I'm sure by now that you've guessed that it wasn't real."   
  
"Yes. That much was evident when it all disappeared."   
  
Xander smirked. "Well Sheba can make you see things that aren't really there. Then there is the shape changing, a form of mind speak that I share with her, teleporting, and she's very intelligent."   
  
Giles filed that information away with what he knew about the creatures and went on to the next subject. "And what about this book that was stolen from you. You wanted me to see it. What type of book was it?   
  
"I'm not exactly sure what was in that book Giles. I really didn't look at it and all Shay told me was that there was a ritual listed in there that could be used to open a stable portal to another realm."   
  
Giles' brow creased in thought. "Maybe your friend, Shay, could come here and tell us more of what she knows. Do you have a number to contact her?"   
  
"No, I don't but Sheba can get a message to her,"   
  
"She can?"   
  
"Sure. Hey Sheba," Xander called out.   
  
Suddenly, her smaller cat form appeared in Xander's lap. She twisted around and looked up at Xander attentively.   
  
"I want you find Shay and tell her that I need her here on the Hellmouth. Oh and don't forget to give her the special treatment."   
  
Sheba responded with a quick 'meow' and jumped down from Xander's lap.   
  
"Special treatment?" Buffy asked.   
  
Xander shared a looked with Sheba and nodded at Buffy. "Show her."   
  
Without warning, the small cat pounced, changing to her full form in mid-air and knocked Buffy to the ground, Sheba then placed her front paws on the blonde's shoulders, effectively pinning her to the ground. Once the feline had the Slayer helpless, she bent down and proceeded to generously lick her. Starting at the base of Buffy's throat, Sheba dragged her tongue up and over her chin, mouth and nose. Sheba did this several times until Buffy managed to free her shoulders and push the large cat off of her.   
  
Sheba calmly sat back on her haunches and made a show of licking her chops, as if she was trying to savor the taste. Then she threw an amused look at Xander along with several images and feelings that sent the young man into a fit of laughter,   
  
Buffy scrambled to her feet and grabbed a comforter off the couch, using it to scrub her face dry while shooting ominous glares at both Xander and Sheba. She then started stalking towards the laughing Xander, totally ignoring everyone else in the room. "You're so dead, Harris!"   
  
Xander looked up at the oncoming blonde fury and collapsed into another gail of laughter. Buffy stopped in her tracks at her friend's antics. _It wasn't that funny!_ Buffy turned to her friends but they wore similar looks of confusion. "What is it?" Buffy focused on Xander once again. "What's so funny!"   
  
Gasping for breath, Xander managed to stammer out, "Chicken. She said... that you taste... like chicken."   
  
"I taste like chicken?" the Slayer asked, dumbfounded.   
  
"Yep," Xander managed to calm down. "Sheba also said that it explains your legs."   
  
"What? What's wrong with my legs?"   
  
Across the room, Oz raised an eyebrow and the corner of his mouth twitched, "Chicken Legs."   
  
Willow looked sharply at her boyfriend, then her eyes widened as she realized what Oz meant. She cast a quick look at her friend and then erupted into giggles.   
  
"What?!" Buffy punctuated by stamping her foot.   
  
Willow tried to answer but was interrupted by Xander.   
  
"Sheba said that you have Chicken Legs."   
  
Buffy stared at Xander in shock. Then what he said slowly sank in and she growled loudly as she sought out the offending feline only to find that Sheba had already left. She then shifted her attention to the next best target.   
  
"XANDER!!!"   
  


* * *

After an hour long question and answer session with Giles, it was decided by Giles that more research was required to understand the nature of Xander's situation. Taking into account everything that has happened to him over the last three years, any number of things could be the cause of his new abilities if they weren't induced by his interruption of the sacrificial ceremony.   
  
Even though they weren't certain of the origins of Xander newfound ability, they were able to theorize from the information available that it is possible that Xander might be able to absorb any and all types of magical energy making him a living eldritch battery. Because of this, his body uses this store energy to accelerate his healing ability to such a point that it rivals, if not surpasses, Buffy's Slayer healing. But beyond that single ability, it was realized that he could not use the energy that he absorbed, or at the very least, he didn't know how to but that only lead to yet another question.   
  
What happens to the excess energy in Xander's body.   
  
That stumped everyone which lead to Giles announcing that he had to consult his books. It was on that note, Buffy decided it was time for her to patrol and grabbed Willow, quickly pulling her friend out door. Oz followed after them with Xander close behind. Giles had his nose so far into his books that he didn't realize that he was alone until several minutes later.   
  
"Are we there yet?" Xander whined child-like. He had been trailing behind the others for the last twenty minutes as they made their way through the second graveyard that night.   
  
"Shut up!" the Slayer snarled.   
  
Xander just rolled his eyes. Every since the impromptu tongue bath that Buffy received from Sheba, she had been very angry with him. First she chased him around Giles' front room several times until the older man had gotten so fed up and that he actually stepped up between them to put an end to their horseplay as he put it. He then proceeded to berate the two for acting like children and told them to settle down.   
  
Buffy had glared at the former Watcher and then plopped down in the chair and sulked while Xander, who also shot Giles a glare, decided to raid the elder man's refrigerator. After that, Buffy simply ignored Xander while he did his best to irritate the blonde, much to the chagrin of Willow who ended up being the go between for her friends.   
  
"Are we there yet?"   
  
"Willow!"   
  
"Xander!" Willow hissed, sending a harsh glare at her childhood friend which earned her a cheeky grin in return.   
  
"Aww, you're just jealous that Sheba gave Buffy a kiss and not you."   
  
"A KISS?" Buffy rounded on Xander, giving him her most potent 'glare of death' before turning back to Willow. "If that 'slobber fest' is Hyena Boy's definition of a kiss then he sorely needs more help than I can give him."   
  
Xander sniffed, assuming an air of mock superiority. "Cordy never had a problem with my kissing ability, Chicken Legs."   
  
Buffy whipped around, eyes narrowed. "Why you-"   
  
"Buffy!" Willow shouted just as a figure suddenly shot out from the darkness and tackled the Slayer to the ground. Oz and Willow quickly rushed forward to pull the vampire off of their friend. Xander moved as well but was cut off by a second vampire before he could get there.   
  
"And where do you think you're going, meat?"   
  
Xander's eyes narrowed as he took in the sheer size of the vamp that was blocking his way. The vampire stood nearly a head taller than himself, and about half again as wide. His first instinct was to run but there was no way that he would abandon his friends.   
  
A quick glance at his friends told Xander that he would get no immediate help from them as they were occupied now by yet a third vampire in addition to the first one. Turning his attention back to his opponent, Xander stumbled backwards just in time to avoid a haymaker of a punch that would have taken his head off.   
  
The vamp threw another punch at Xander who dodged it at the last second by ducking under the swing and diving to the side. He almost managed to get past the vampire when he felt a hand grab him by his shirt and throw him several feet through the air, landing hard on his back. The vampire quickly closed the distance between them and pulled Xander up to a kneeling position and jerked his head to the side, exposing the jugular.   
  
"XANDER!"   
  
The boy in question barely heard the Slayer's shout as he struggled to escape from the vampire's grasp. He had just managed to push the vampire away slightly when Xander suddenly felt the life literally drain out of him. The drain happened so fast that it left him so weak that he would not had been able to fight off a fly to save his life.   
  
The vampire took advantage of Xander's bout of weakness and leaned back in, biting down hard on his neck. The vamp only fed off of him for a few seconds before saw a small hand grab the vamp by the shoulder and pull him off. Without the vampire to hold him up, Xander slumped down to the ground.   
  
From where he lay, Xander watched as Buffy held the vamp in both hands and spun in a circle twice before letting go of the undead creature into the air. Even with his friends crowded around him, all he could do was watch the vampire as it continued to fly through the air and land past a trio of crypts that were more than thirty feet away.   
  
More than thirty feet away.   
  
_What the hell?_ That thought was the last thing to pass through Xander's mind before unconsciousness claimed him.   
  



End file.
